Misplaced Words
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya and Renji share more than office space and a division, but both are somewhat clueless. Unohana taichou and Rukia do their part to help...Warning mpreg
1. The Diary of Sentiments

**Misplaced Words**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: The Diary of Sentiments**

Unohana taichou carefully checked the chart in front of her and then extended her hands over the raven-haired man who laid on the examination table. She sent her reiatsu through him once, twice, and then a third time, looking for any sign of what might be causing his symptoms. The man laid perfectly still, looking calm and even serene as she studied him from head to toe, then made some notes on his chart. She completed the examination and stepped back.

Kuchiki Byakuya sat up and sought her eyes, not really expecting that she had found anything. He had his suspicions…but…

"Kuchiki taichou," she said softly, "You are in perfect health. I cannot find a thing wrong with you. Now, let's go through the symptoms again."

"Sometimes…my heart seems to flutter or ache unexpectedly. I sometimes feel light-headed…occasionally, a little weak. I am having trouble focusing on my paperwork…my training, and I have been having odd dreams and thoughts."

"And where are you when these things happen?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he said, considering, "Sometimes in my room at the manor, sometimes at work…anytime I am not directly focused on something important and my mind wanders…and sometimes when I am busy, but I just can't seem to help it."

Unohana smiled patiently.

"And when did these odd symptoms begin?"

"Well…" he said quietly, "I think it started a few weeks ago, right after I returned to the Seireitei after killing Kouga in the living world. As you know, much was in chaos at that time…perhaps it began because of that…"

"Hmm…" said Unohana, considering, "Do you remember anything that happened just before that? Something that might have affected your emotions in an odd way?"

"Well," he said, thinking, "I was under a great deal of stress, having lost nearly all of my friends and being outcast by my own necessary choices. If not for Abarai fukutaichou, I might have been overwhelmed by the difficulty of the situation. But…does that mean it could be simply stress? I do remember feeling this way before…just after Aizen Sousuke's betrayal. That was a difficult situation as well…and if not for Renji being at the healing center during my recovery, I know it would have gotten much worse."

The healer smiled and continued writing notes.

"When do you seem to have the most symptoms?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"Almost anytime, really, when it's quiet. Sometimes at the office, when the rest of the officers have gone for the night and we continue to work until well after dark. Especially when he…"

"He?"

"Renji…When Renji goes to make tea and I lose my train of thought for several minutes. But also when I walk in my gardens after going home…sometimes when I sit, looking into the depths of the koi pond…"

"I see. And are there any common thoughts that seem to pass through your mind as you suffer these symptoms?" she asked.

"Strangely, it seems to occur with pleasant thoughts…a lovely view of the moon, a blanket of stars, hot green tea…the touch of silk against my skin…Unohana taichou, it is important that I must be able to function and at times, I am stricken to the point where I feel immobilized!"

"You are unable to move?" she asked.

"To move…to breathe…to get any work done. I was nearly late to the taichou's meeting yesterday evening. I know I was fine when I got up from my desk, but by the time I reached the door, I was already light-headed. Renji thought it must be that I hadn't eaten in some time, but I had eaten normally that day…"

"And what is the last thing that happened before the episode began?"

"I just said good bye to Renji and he said 'See you tomorrow, Taichou,' as he does every day. It wasn't stressful, nor was the thought of the meeting. I cannot see why it would make me feel light-headed…"

"Ah," said Unohana taichou, nodding.

"So you know what is wrong with me?" he asked.

The healer smiled.

"I think it could be one of several things, but I assure you that it is not dangerous. But we do need to identify it so that we can return you to some sense of equilibrium."

"Well…it is encouraging that it is not serious, but…how do we figure out which thing it is?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a difficult process.

"I think it would help to keep very careful track of those times when you are affected…under what circumstances…at what times…in what places…involving what people…"

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small blue hardbound book, then handed it to him.

"Take this book and whenever you have symptoms, write down all relevant information into this book. Keep notes for one month and then we will look at your notes and see if we can find any patterns."

"And who might see these notes?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Oh, they will be kept between us. No one will see them but you and me."

"And you are certain that this will make the source of my symptoms clear?" he asked.

"I believe that by the end of this month, we will definitely know what is affecting you, Kuchiki taichou," she assured him, "Now, why don't you go back to your office and write down any symptoms you encountered today?"

Byakuya frowned, but slipped the book into his shihakushou and left the office. He walked slowly through the streets, his thoughts spinning. What could be causing this? How would he know what was relevant to write down? What was important? She did say it wasn't dangerous, right?

He opened the door and ran into Renji, taking the two of them rather unceremoniously to the ground. He started to apologize, but the startled look in Abarai Renji's eyes took him by surprise and he simply sat, staring as Renji jumped to his feet and extended a hand to help him up as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Taichou! I should have sensed you coming and…"

He spotted the blue book sitting on the floor next to Byakuya and picked it up.

"Oi, Taichou, I never knew you kept a diary. Here, you should put it away so no one sees who's not supposed to…you know?"

"Ah…well…it's nothing, just…a gift from a friend," Byakuya said, finding his voice and taking the book.

He ignored Renji's offered hand and got up quickly.

"Would you like some tea, Taichou?" Renji asked, "I can make some before I leave for the day."

"You're…leaving?" Byakuya said, his mind not quite remembering why he was leaving early, but really not wanting to admit it.

"Hai…remember, the fukutaichous are meeting to discuss the training schedules and then I promised Rukia that I would help her with a project in the thirteenth," he explained.

"Oh, yes, very well then, good afternoon, Abarai," he said dismissively.

"But…the tea?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted tea…"

"No, go on, Abarai, I will see you in the morning," Byakuya said, turning away.

Renji looked after him for a moment and shook his head briefly before flash stepping away.

Byakuya watched as Renji disappeared and the office became quiet. He sat down at his desk and set the blue book in front of him. He tried to think, but found his mind drawing a blank. He tried to relax himself by reading and signing several reports and letting the book sit silently on the desk by the hand that held the papers. He managed to put it off for quite some time before the last report was done and he realized how late it had gotten. He sighed softly, glancing over at Renji's empty desk and feeling a smile come to his face as he remembered their collision. Being able to think of nothing else worthy of being written, he catalogued the event.

_I knew exactly what I wished to write as my first entry when I reached the sixth division, but as I opened the door, I crashed headlong into Abarai Renji and we fell to the floor together. He offered me a hand, of course, but my mind was as scattered as leaves on the wind because of the incident and whatever symptoms I might have had disappeared into his apologies and his offer to make tea…then his farewell._

_He spotted the diary when it fell out of my shihakushou and, for some reason, I was loathe to admit to keeping a diary, and so made an excuse that it was a gift. I don't know why I felt the need. It is just Abarai Renji…my fri…fukutaichou, not some stranger. Anyway, I have no idea now what I wished to say, but I do have a very strong urge to return home, walk slowly through my garden and stare up at the stars._

_I am somewhat regretting, however that I didn't have Renji make the tea he offered. It would be exceptionally soothing right now. Ah…most likely, because now is about the time he usually offers it. I hadn't realized. I am just so used to the question that the answer occurs without thought. Like the reports and the living world assignments and the training schedules, these things go on night after night, until you would think we live a life that is completely scripted…but the truth is, those things are merely the structure to which the more interesting deviations cling. Like the time the power went out and we had to use kido for reading. His kido is more volatile, so I had him come to read at my desk. We sat elbow to elbow for hours…and I couldn't help but notice the way his lips moved as he read, how he smelled, having showered after the evening training session. I do remember having one of those symptoms…the heart flutter…when he touched my hand as I gave him the report on our last trip to Hueco Mundo. It must have been the memory of how going there always gives me a sinking feeling…stress, I think._

Byakuya sighed sleepily. It was difficult to stay awake without Renji's small noises…the creak of his chair as it tilted back…his almost silent yawns…and the soft shifting of papers as they moved through his hands. He caught himself drifting off and sat up, drawing a deep breath.

It was too late to walk home and enjoy the gardens. Instead, he stood and slipped the diary onto his desk, closing the drawer, then stepping away. As he did, he failed to notice that the edge of his sleeve got in the way…and pulled the drawer partway open as he stepped away. He walked out to the hallway and walked into the taichou's quarters, closing the door softly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So…what's wrong with you tonight, Renji?" Rukia asked, "You were supposed to help me look for a gift for Nii-sama's birthday…and you've hardly been any help at all!"

"Sorry," said Renji, studying the store shelf absently, "I'm just a little distracted tonight."

"Is this about Nii-sama again?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes, "Renji…"

"Yeah, I know, I said I'd tell you if there was any sign of trouble. I mean, things were rough for a bit while he was settling back in after…what happened. But the squad is fine now. It just seems that despite things going back to normal…he is distracted."

"Sounds like you!" Rukia laughed.

She read the seriousness of Renji's expression and sobered.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" she asked, "And that means that there may be something to worry about. Okay, you want to get to the bottom of what's happening? You should watch him closely."

She took a small red notebook from her shihakushou and ripped out the page she had written gift ideas on, then handed it to Renji.

"Anything odd that happens, write it in here and it will help you figure out what's wrong. Then, we can figure out what to do about it."

Renji gazed down at the notebook, frowning.

"I can't spy on Taichou!" he objected, "What if he finds out? He'll cut me into tiny little pieces!"

"Oh, stop! He will not!" The young woman admonished him, "Now, get out of here and try to spend some time thinking of better ideas for Byakuya's gift!"

She turned and flash stepped away, leaving him holding the odd little notebook. He stared at it for a moment, then stuffed it in his shihakushou and started back toward his apartment. He realized when he arrived, that he had forgotten his key at the sixth division. He flash stepped through the nearly empty streets, noticing that most of the shops were closed and realizing just how long Rukia had spent dragging him from shop to shop, looking at all sorts of things. He rather thought that Byakuya would have enjoyed the book he saw called The Moon: Myths and Legends from the Living World. He was so sure that his taichou would enjoy it that he bought it himself (even though Rukia teased him about it and went on to look at other things as Renji held the book in his hands and imagined how much Byakuya would like it.) He wouldn't show it, of course. He would accept it quietly and thank him properly…but it would be in the small things…the way he would look up at Renji as he turned to go back to his desk…in the softer tone of his voice as he spoke to Renji for the rest of the evening…and it would be in the fact that as they rose to leave, he would catch sight of Byakuya slipping the book into his shihakushou…and allowing himself the smallest of smiles. He realized that he had been standing at the door of the sixth division for some time…staring at nothing and thinking about the book that was concealed in his shihakushou.

He shook his head to clear it and searched for the illusory rock that actually held the spare key. He slipped the key into the lock and stepped into the office.

The lights were off and all was quiet. Renji walked to his desk and sat down for a moment, turning on his desk lamp and sitting down. He located the keys, but sat for several minutes, pulling out the gift book and the notebook and setting them on the desk in front of him. The gift book was wrapped in pale green paper that Renji had chosen because it was the shade of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu that the noble wore. Attached was a small card that read, "Happy Birthday, Taichou" and had his name signed at the bottom. He hadn't quite known what to put before his name, so he hadn't filled that part in…

He looked over at the red notebook and shook his head in annoyance. There was no way he was going to spy on Taichou…no way at all. He got up and carried the wrapped book to Byakuya's desk, setting it down and preparing to turn away. As he started to turn, he realized that the desk was open and the blue diary Byakuya had been carrying was in the partially opened drawer. Renji felt his heart quicken…

It's probably empty…just a gift, as he said.

He tried to make his feet move, but the blue book beckoned him.

_What if…_

He sighed softly and reached down, stroking the book gently…then he slowly pushed the drawer closed. He leaned over, taking a brush and adding the word 'regards' to the gift card, then turned back and walked across the room to his desk, not noticing the door closing softly in the hallway.

Byakuya stood, pale faced, with his back against the door, his heart pounding, his eyes wide and dreamy and his hair tumbled. He had only left the room because he had been awakened by a noise out in the office. He hadn't expected to see Renji…much less Renji leaving a gift on his desk…even less, Renji missing an opportunity to look in the blue book. He had sensed the strong curiosity, the longing, the regret…

_What does this mean?_

Out in the office, Renji sat back down at his desk and opened the red notebook. He stared at it for several minutes, then slipped it into his desk. He got up and started toward the door. As he turned off the lights and prepared to leave, he felt a twinge of something odd. He was still thinking about the book.

He wasn't going to get many chances to see what was in it…

But it would be wrong to look…

But…

His feet moved without thought, his hands not of his own accord. He slipped the drawer open and picked up the book, opening it and expecting to find it empty. Surprise flooded his body as he spotted Byakuya's beautiful handwriting. He knew he shouldn't look.

It was wrong…but…

The words rose up off the page and settled into Renji's mind. He felt his heart racing madly. His heart twinged as he saw how Taichou had begun to write the word friend…then changed it to fukutaichou. And he found himself breathless as he read Byakuya's perspective on that night when the lights went out.

He remembered that night very well…

He closed the book and put it back in Byakuya's desk, then slid the drawer closed. He felt a twinge of guilt as he moved back to his desk. He sat down at his own desk, his heart racing madly and his mind whirling.

Taichou speaks of me with such respect! With such…affection…He sees me as his friend!

He breathed a long sigh of relief.

He doesn't seem to realize that I am in love with him!

Smiling, he opened the red notebook and marked the calendar with a circle around the next day, which was Taichou's birthday. On the next page, he wrote the words that wouldn't leave his heart…

_Taichou's birthday is tomorrow. Maybe that is why he seems distracted. Sometimes birthdays can make a person feel vulnerable. But Taichou will be fine. He will have an enjoyable birthday spent with friends…I hope to be among them._

He closed the notebook and left it on his desk. He left the office (with his keys this time) and flash stepped home.

As the lock clicked into place, Byakuya slipped out into the office and watched as Renji left. As the redhead disappeared into the distance, he turned back toward the hallway…and caught sight of the red notebook on Renji's desk. He had seen Rukia carrying it around…and indeed, a picture of Chappy the Bunny was drawn on the cover. He touched the picture and opened it to see if it held any more of his sister's artwork. He was surprised to see the small scrawled note in Renji's handwriting. He closed the book, feeling a little guilty, but he was caught, frozen in his tracks, staring down at the now-closed notebook.

Renji considers us friends…

He returned to his room and fell asleep with the smile still on his lips.


	2. Taichou's Birthday

**Chapter 2: Taichou's Birthday**

Renji was very surprised the next morning to walk into the office and to find no sign of Byakuya. And judging by the fact that Renji's gift still sat waiting on his desk, he had to assume his taichou hadn't been there yet. He sat down at his own desk and began to work. He imagined that it must be that Taichou was taking the day off for his birthday. Smiling to himself, Renji decided that as a second gift for his taichou, he would make sure everything at the office was completed as Byakuya would have done it himself, if he was there.

Renji received the morning orders and began the daily log of events. He sent the third and fourth seat to conduct morning training (Renji usually did this…and it was his favorite part of his job, but there was so much to do!) He received reports from other squads and acknowledged deliveries, finalized the training schedules and living world deployments and placed the supply orders. He was just about to start on a stack of reports when Rukia appeared in front of him, looking very worried.

"Renji…" she panted, tired from having flash stepped all over the Seireitei, "Have you seen Nii-sama this morning?"

"No," Renji said, feeling a small pinch of worry, "Why? I thought he might be taking the day off for his birthday. You mean…he didn't?"

"Renji, he never came home last night. We assumed he remained in his quarters here for the night. You mean, he didn't?"

Renji stood and started for the hallway. Rukia began to follow, but he waved her off.

"Taichou only allows me to wake him. He doesn't let anyone else disturb him. Wait here."

He stepped into the hallway and tapped gently on Byakuya's door.

"Taichou?" he called softly.

There was no answer.

"Taichou?" he said, a bit louder, tapping again.

Still, there was no answer.

Renji felt an uncomfortable ache in his stomach. He turned the door handle and found that the door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Tai…Taichou!" he exclaimed, flash stepping forward.

Byakuya lay, shivering beneath the blankets, an unhealthy flush on his cheeks and his damp black hair plastered against his skin. Renji pulled back the blankets and tried to lift him, but stopped when Byakuya shook his head and tried to say something that Renji couldn't quite make out.

"But, you're sick, Taichou!" Renji objected, "I just want to take you to the healing center!"

"N-no…R-renji…" Byakuya said, shivering so hard his teeth chattered, "J-just s-send for the healer."

"Ah…okay, Taichou," he said, putting the covers back in place.

He returned to the office and sent Rukia to the fourth division, then made a quick cup of tea and returned to Byakuya's quarters. The noble had turned and was curled around a pillow, buried in the blankets, and groaning softly. Smiling sympathetically, Renji set the tea on the nightstand to cool.

Byakuya pushed himself into a seated position and brushed a hand over his face.

"Can I get you anything, Taichou?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"My red yukata. This one is s-soaked."

"From the fever," Renji said, rising and moving to the closet.

He took the yukata and handed it to Byakuya, then as the noble rose and started for the bathroom, Renji pulled the coverings off the bed and replaced sheets, blankets and comforter, then pulled the comforter back and fluffed the pillows. He walked to the bathroom door.

"You okay, Taichou?" he asked through the closed door.

"I could use a hand, if you don't mind," Byakuya replied softly.

"No problem, Taichou," he said, opening the door.

Byakuya was leaned against the counter and looked awfully pale to Renji.

"I would like to wash away the sweat, but I don't know if I trust myself to stay on my feet. I can call a servant from the manor…"

"No…I'm fine with it, if you are," Renji replied, moving forward and turning on the shower.

He kept his eyes respectfully averted as Byakuya slipped out of the damp, rumpled yukata and started to get into the shower. He paused for a moment, looking back at Renji.

"Do you plan to get in fully dressed?" he asked, holding a hand to his head for a moment.

"Oh!" said Renji, suddenly realizing what he had just agreed to.

But it was too late. He had already offered to help. He swallowed hard and removed his clothes, then climbed into the shower.

"Just…stand behind me…and catch me if I collapse," Byakuya said, swaying slightly as he stood beneath the spray.

Renji moved into place behind the noble, trying not to notice the lovely pale skin, the long, straight back, the long swirls of black hair, nicely shaped hips and, hands down, the prettiest ass Renji had ever laid eyes on. When he breathed in, the smell of sakura seemed to be everywhere. He found himself very grateful that Byakuya was facing the other way as what he was trying not to notice became too distracting not to notice anymore.

_Kami, he's so damned beautiful!_

The muscular shoulders sagged slightly and Byakuya leaned against him. Renji caught his breath and felt a stirring in his loins.

_Oh shit! Not now!_

He shifted slightly to turn his lower extremities aside and bit down on his tongue, trying to think of anything but the heavenly, soft body that rested so beautifully against his.

"You okay?" he asked, slipping an arm around Byakuya's waist to steady him.

"Hai…but can you manage my hair? I'm a bit dizzy."

Byakuya rested his body against Renji's, letting his head fall back onto Renji's shoulder as the redhead worked the shampoo into his hair, then slowly turned them so that the water washed it out again.

"Arigato," Byakuya sighed, and Renji could see his eyes blink slowly, then close.

"Taichou?" Renji said softly.

Renji could feel his breathing under the arm that he still had wrapped around the noble's slender waist

"Hmm?" Byakuya mumbled sleepily, "Can those reports wait? We still have deployments to work out…and…"

"What?" whispered Renji, smiling, "You're really out of it, eh Taichou?"

The noble turned suddenly in Renji's arms and wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders, bringing their bodies close together. Renji's eyes widened and he was left more than a bit breathless as he realized that his body wasn't the only one reacting to their closeness. Byakuya brought his face close to Renji's, meeting his gaze with dark, lovely gray eyes that were wide and senseless.

"Renji?" he said, frowning cutely, "Why are you in my shower?"

The noble's breath touched his skin and Renji felt as dizzy as his sick taichou.

"You asked me to help you…" Renji said, even though he was pretty sure Byakuya was beyond understanding.

The noble didn't answer, but his head fell against the redhead's shoulder again and his body leaned heavily against Renji's.

"You smell good," Byakuya mumbled sleepily.

"That's because, right now, I smell like you!" Renji laughed.

"N-no," Byakuya objected, burrowing into the thick, red hair, "Y-you smell l-like the sky after a spring rain…"

Chuckling softly, Renji turned off the water and lifted Byakuya into his arms. He carried the noble out of the shower and set him on his feet in the bathroom. Still supporting him,

Renji reached for a towel and dried Byakuya's body carefully, then slipped the soft yukata in place and tied it at his waist. He lifted Byakuya off his feet again, smiling as the noble's head dropped onto his shoulder, and carried him to the bed. He set the dazed taichou down and gently tucked him into bed, then sat down next to him.

"Is there anything else you need, Taichou?" he asked.

"No…the tea is fine," he said, reaching for his cup.

"Oh," said Renji stopping his hand, "it's gotten cold. Let me go make more."

He stopped, realizing that Byakuya was staring down and frowning at the hand that held his.

"Renji…" he said dizzily, "what…why are you…?"

He dropped back onto the pillow, muttering incomprehensible things. Laughing softly, Renji rose and left to make the tea. He returned several minutes later, accompanied by Hanatarou. The young healer leaned over Byakuya, extending his hands and sending healing energy flowing out of his hands and into the resting noble's body.

"Has he been like this for very long?" Hanatarou asked.

"He was okay last night when I left, but he was like this when we found him an hour or so ago."

"Hmmm…" said Hanatarou, studying him carefully, "And you are the only one who has been with him while he has been showing symptoms?"

"Yeah," Renji answered, "Why? Is it serious? Is it contagious?"

The healer frowned thoughtfully.

"This appears to be a virus that is affecting many shinigamis. It is uncomfortable, but it is not deadly. But, I am afraid that the two of you must be quarantined until he is well. We are really trying to control this and we want to prevent other members of your squad from being affected."

"Wait," objected Renji, "You mean, Taichou and I are stuck here? For how long?"

"Oh, it should be gone in a day or two, Abarai fukutaichou, then you may leave."

"What about you? Don't you have to…"

"Oh…no, I have had it already," he said, rising, "Now, just make sure that Kuchiki taichou gets plenty of rest and fluids. He will probably sleep a lot and he may not be very sensible…but he will be fine. And if you are going to get this too, you will probably have symptoms by tomorrow. I will come by and check on you then."

"But…"

But the healer had already turned, and was gone.

"Great!" muttered Renji, sitting down beside Byakuya again.

"Abarai, would you please hand me my tea now?" the noble asked softly.

"Sure thing, Taichou," he said, handing him the cup.

Byakuya sipped at the tea, then handed the cup to Renji, who set it on the nightstand. The noble turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Taichou," Renji said, rising, "If you don't need anything else, I'm going to go out into the office to get a few things. I'll be right back."

"Will you bring me the blue book from inside my desk?" Byakuya mumbled.

"Hai," Renji said, flash stepping to the door, "Be right back."

He returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray of snacks and Byakuya's blue book. He handed the noble his book and offered him some food. Byakuya accepted the book and a few crackers. Resting his face on the pillow, he opened the book and began to write.

"Um," Renji said, "If you need anything, just call. I'll be at my desk."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, not looking up.

Renji returned to the office and sat down with his notebook. He opened it and added a short note.

_Perhaps what has been bothering Taichou is that he works too hard. That may be why he got so sick. I don't remember ever seeing him so helpless! It was kind of cute, but it made me worried to see him so shaky that he needed my help bathing. I'm just glad he was so out of it that he didn't realize what him being so close to me, did to me! Kami, I think he'd cut me in two if he knew!_

_Well, when he gets well, I'm going to try to do more to help him and I'm going to tell him that he should take a vacation. He should…especially because it's his birthday._

Renji dropped his pen, his eyes rising to look at the gift still sitting on Byakuya's desk.

"It's Taichou's birthday! And he's under quarantine…shit!"

He leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment, then remembered where in the building he had seen some cooking supplies. And there was the small kitchen. He got up and flash stepped down the hallway.

A short time later, Byakuya's door opened and he stepped unsteadily out into the hallway, then walked slowly into the office. He glanced around, surprised that he didn't see Renji there.

"Renji?" he said softly, then put a hand to his head and winced.

Sighing, he walked to his desk and reached for a fresh bottle of ink. As he did, he felt his legs weaken and his head began to swim. He tried to catch himself on the back of the chair, but misjudged and took the chair to the floor with him. The resulting crash burst through his aching head, making him cringe and brought Renji running back into the room.

"Taichou!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"I n-needed s-some ink," Byakuya gasped as Renji helped him to his feet and picked up the ink bottle.

"You should have called me. I was just down the hall," Renji said, helping back to his room and tucking him in.

He handed Byakuya the ink and started to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back.

"Don't get up again," he admonished the noble, "If you need something, call for me. I'll be back in a bit."

Byakuya nodded and opened the blue book. As Renji left the room, he began to write.

_It's the most confusing thing, being so ill that you can't tell what is real sometimes. I know I must be hallucinating, because I saw Renji in my shower. It was amazing how real it seemed. His face was so clear to me, his voice so…so like Renji's voice. And there were so many beautiful tattoos all over his body. I've always wondered what they look like. I still wonder…but now I wonder if they're as beautiful as I imagined in my shower hallucination._

_The hallucination must have ignited my stress again, because I grew dizzy and weak and my heart beat so fast that I was sure it would burst. I might have been shaking because of my illness, but I wonder if that might have been stress, too. But everything seems to be back to normal now that I am resting in my bed. I do wish Renji would come back. It's too quiet when he leaves…_

"Happy Birthday, Taichou!" Renji said from the doorway.

Byakuya looked up in surprise and set the book on the nightstand. He watched as Renji approached, carrying a small frosted cake with a lit candle in the middle in one hand and the gift that had been on his desk in the other. He sat down next to the bed and set the cake in front of the staring noble.

"So…make a wish and blow out the candle, Taichou," Renji said, smiling, "but don't tell me what it is or it won't come true."

The gray eyes studied Renji curiously for a moment, then turned to the cake in his lap. He furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. Slowly, he leaned forward and blew out the candle. He looked back at Renji questioningly. Renji removed the candle and cut two slices of cake. He handed one to Byakuya and set one down on the nightstand. Then, he set his gift in Byakuya's hands and watched as the noble's face brightened and he almost smiled.

"Arigato, Renji," he said quietly, "You didn't have to…"

"I know," Renji answered, taking a bite of his cake.

He frowned slightly and swallowed.

"Ugh, Taichou, you might want to skip the cake. It's pretty bad…and I know you're not so fond of sweets anyway…"

Now the noble smiled. Renji watched his face closely as he slowly removed the gift wrap from his gift and studied the cover of the book. His eyes widened slightly and his head tilted as he read the front and back covers. He was still smiling and it felt like the floor opened up and swallowed Renji when the dark eyes rose and met his, sparkling softly with gratitude.

"Again, Renji, arigato," he said quietly, setting the book in his lap.

His eyes still on Renji's he took a bite of the cake.

"Ah, Taichou, you might not want to do…"

He wondered at how much control the noble must have as he held that same, lovely, grateful expression and ate the whole slice of cake.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Abarai. There is not a thing wrong with this cake."

Renji couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, you're kind to say so, Taichou, but…excuse me for saying so…you're full of it. It's _terrible_!"

He heard something that might have been a stifled laugh and the dark eyes blinked.

"Very well…perhaps I exaggerated slightly, but…it really wasn't bad, Abarai," Byakuya insisted, "and I am grateful."

"Well," said Renji, redness rising on his cheeks, "it's your birthday, Taichou. It's bad enough that you are sick and stuck here with me…to have it be on your birthday too…"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Renji stopped and stared for a moment.

"I happen to find your company pleasant, Renji."

The sound of his name in that pretty mouth tickled Renji's heart, making the blush on his cheeks deepen. There was a long silence. Renji finally broke it by picking up the dishes and wrapping paper and starting for the door.

"Renji?" Byakuya said, as the redhead reached the door, "If you…are here with me…after dark, we could use the telescope in the closet to take a closer look at the stars. I don't know if you are interested in such things, but there are some interesting stories about the constellations…"

"Sure thing, Taichou," Renji answered, turning back for a moment, "I'll be sure I'm here then…after dark."

"And Renji,"

"Hai?"

"You don't need to wait for nightfall to come back. I think I'll die of boredom if I have to spend the afternoon by myself."

"Me too!" Renji laughed, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

He felt Byakuya's eyes follow him out of the room. The noble waited until he was alone, then opened his blue book.

_I think my symptoms are getting worse. I don't know why it happened, because I was surprised and very pleased when Renji brought me a cake he made and a gift for my birthday. I suddenly felt…something…inside, and I felt like it was hard to breathe for a moment, then I felt a shiver, but that may still be my illness. But I was nearly overcome when I saw Renji's gift. _

_It's funny…but I found it so…wonderful to receive something that said, "I know you"…and "I notice what affects you"…and "I want to please you", all at once like that. I don't know whether I feel happier to have someone like that beside me…or sad that there are those I wish would see me the way he does…and don't. I think I will choose to appreciate what I've been given. Besides, I can't escape the warmth I've felt ever since he placed his gift in my hands. Or perhaps, it's just that I'm still feverish… _

Byakuya winced at the ache in his head and settled down on his pillow again, moving the book to his nightstand and turning off the light. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Some time later, Renji returned and smiled at seeing Byakuya sleeping and looking much improved. He watched quietly for a bit, then moved over to the nightstand. Byakuya shifted and turned so he was facing the other way. Watching him carefully, Renji lifted the blue book and studied the freshly written page.

_Oh…it was my tattoos…He likes my tattoos!_

And the words further down on the page repeated warmly in his mind for the rest of the afternoon.

_I know you…_

_I know what affects you…_

_I want to please you…_

He realized that his gift had said the words in his heart more perfectly than he ever could. So, Byakuya appreciated him…and that was almost like loving him back…right?


	3. Under the Stars

**Chapter 3: Under the Stars**

Renji didn't know what to be more disappointed about…the fact that by nightfall, Byakuya's fever had returned in full force, or that the fact that it had returned with such fury was robbing them of the chance to view the stars together. And then, there was the fact that being locked up like they were was unnatural for him, and made him feel suffocated and overly warm. Still, he continued to bring food and tea, to sit and talk with the noble (both when he was in control of his senses and when he was so out of control that it was entertaining to hear the things that came out of his mouth.) and to give him the medicine Hanatarou had brought for him.

The only problem was that the medicine left Byakuya as groggy as the fever, so even when the fever broke, he was still too senseless for stargazing. So Renji had to content himself with sitting on the chair next to Byakuya's bed and looking out the window at the stars by himself.

Unfortunately, being locked up inside as they were had also left him with a headache…and he felt dull and drowsy. He felt like going to lie down in his own quarters, but he didn't want to leave Byakuya while he was still so sick. Instead, he borrowed one of Byakuya's yukatas and climbed onto the empty side of the bed and laid down, resting his head on the pillow and splitting his time between watching Byakuya sleep and looking out the window at the stars. Both, he thought, were equally captivating. He didn't know quite how it happened, but somehow he ended up slipping beneath the covers and drifting off.

When his eyes opened again, Renji was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He was lying on his back and somehow, as he had slept, Byakuya had turned in his sleep and curled into Renji's arms. His quiet, still feverish form stretched all along Renji's body and Byakuya's hands curled around him as though clinging to him. His head rested in a sea of red and black lengths of hair on Renji's shoulder and his face was nestled beneath Renji's chin so that his breath tickled the skin of the redhead's throat on each exhale. He had no idea how he would be able to carefully extract himself, but he found that he didn't give a damn about that…at all…

His head was spinning and he shivered softly…and he wondered if he might be getting sick too. When his throat began to ache and his head started to throb, he became sure he was. But it was so comfortable in Byakuya's arms and they were so tightly entwined, that in the end, he simply relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep.

He didn't know how long they slept, wrapped around each other like that. He had lost the ability to reason and his only thought was to move as little as possible and to sleep as long as he could. But as he slept, he went into a dream state, and lovely thoughts of being with Byakuya filled his tired mind.

As he drifted in a senseless fog, he felt a soft shifting in his arms and thought he might have heard a soft sound of surprise. There was a long pause and the weight settled against him again…and for a while, everything was quiet and still.

Then came the part that Abarai Renji knew had to be a dream.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a pair of calm and hazy gray eyes, a pale, moonlit face and a deeply curious expression. He kept having to blink to quell the burning in his eyes…and somehow while he blinked, the lovely face came closer…or maybe he lifted his head slightly to meet it. But, however it happened, the most amazing thing was that their lips touched.

The contact was light and hesitant…and the eyes that looked into his blinked slowly. Then they closed and Renji again felt the gentle, easy pressure of those lips on his. He couldn't help but move in response. Dream or no dream, those lips were sweet and soft and irresistible. He tasted them lingeringly, not being certain if he would ever have a dream this wonderful again.

And soon, they weren't just kissing with their lips. Their mouths opened to taste each other more deeply…and Renji wasn't sure how much of the time he was tasting or being tasted. But his heart quivered as the delicious kisses that assailed his mouth were joined by the movement of soft, questing hands on his body.

He felt the light touch of fingertips on his skin and opened his eyes to see that his yukata had been opened and moved out of the way, and Byakuya's fingers were carefully tracing the outline of the tattoos on his chest. His dark, glazed eyes were so focused that they didn't see that Renji was watching…and only returned to look at Renji's face again, when the redhead took the wandering hand and brought it gently to his lips. The dark eyes blinked and seemed to clear for a moment, then grew hazy and wanting again.

Their mouths met again and this time the contact was rougher and less restrained…and now Renji's hands moved too. He pulled free the tie at Byakuya's waist and slipped his hands beneath, letting them run down the soft, perfect flesh of the noble's back, then pausing for a moment as Renji trembled with anticipation before curving them around that beautiful posterior that had continued to creep into his thoughts again and again after their shower.

The sound that rose out of Byakuya at his touch was somewhere between a gasp and a growl of contentment. And Renji found that pulling Byakuya's hips more firmly to his was unnecessary, because not only was Byakuya pressing forward, himself…his hips were moving and he was moaning softly against Renji's throat as their swelling members touched and then began to slide up and down each other.

Renji found himself struggling to draw a breath and staring into a beautiful, lost expression as the intense, grinding motion continued. He couldn't quite suppress a low, eager moan as Byakuya's hands tightened on him and the noble began to explore the tattoos at his throat and chest with eyes, then lips, then a surprisingly lusty tongue. He was barely able to control his impulses as Byakuya's mouth closed around one erect nipple and that sinful tongue moved lightly against it and he nearly lost control entirely when the other nipple was treated to the same tender torture.

If it hadn't been a dream, Renji knew he would never have dared, but embracing the beauty of this sweet little fantasy, he turned and rolled Byakuya onto his back, watching as surprise and uncertainty played over his expression and it seemed he paused, his face frowning in confusion and trying to make sense of what was happening. Renji took full advantage of his hesitation and attacked the noble's partly opened mouth with a blinding rush of fierce kisses before falling on the perfect, pale skin of throat and chest and working his way slowly down Byakuya's heated torso, making it writhe and dance hungrily under a relentless barrage of light, teasing touches, firm strokes, long, sensuous licks and deep, passionate kisses. He paused to sink his tongue into the noble's sensitive navel, smiling as Byakuya's back arched and he released a sound Renji knew had never issued from those sweet lips before. The sound became a deep gasp of pleasure as Renji closed his mouth over the area and sucked gently. He made a line of kisses from the navel to the tip of the noble's large, blushing erection, then stopped for a moment to take in the sight before treating the noble to a slow, lengthy exploration. Byakuya's hips rose hungrily now and light, breathy sounds of pleasure filled the room.

Renji wondered that any dream could be so intense, but he wasn't going to stop and question it now. It was so beautiful that he wished he would never wake from it.

He treated the noble's flesh to several long, languid licks, then kissed his way upward, meeting Byakuya's glazed eyes for a moment before repeating the gentle, loving treatment. Long, graceful fingers threaded into his hair and pushed lightly, making him smile. He felt Byakuya's hips buck gently in response to his movements, then he continued to explore, watching as Byakuya's head fell back and one hand sank into the sheets and clenched tightly. His moans of pleasure deepened and he thrust upward, his body trembling and his chest heaving softly as Renji's ministrations carried him up into the stars they had planned to view together and calmly pushed him over the edge into complete bliss.

Byakuya gave a sudden hard gasp and his body shuddered. Renji pulled back slightly and swallowed several times, then paused, watching Byakuya closely. He waited until the noble had stopped moving to pull his mouth away, before crawling up and engaging the noble's mouth again in a haze of deep, warmly flavored kisses. It was tempting to Renji to just remain there, kissing that wonderful mouth all night, but his own arousal still throbbed and he ached for release, so reluctantly, he pulled his mouth away from Byakuya's and slipped his fingers inside instead, waiting and watching the noble's serene expression as he stroked each with a hungry tongue, then nipped lightly at them as they left him.

He returned his mouth to Byakuya's, teasing him with warm, deep kisses, while sliding a hand down his body and slowly preparing him. The noble's body flinched and the dark eyes flashed with uncertainty, but Renji licked the soft, pale lips and whispered reassurances until he felt Byakuya relax again. He continued to prepare the noble's resting body, still kissing and nipping at the Byakuya's lips as he adjusted to the sensation. He felt a soft sigh escape the noble and deepened the contact. Byakuya shivered and his hands tightened for a moment, then released. The uncertainty seemed to be leaving him. He moved with Renji, letting his eyes close and his body relax again. Renji bit down on his lips and went on with his ministrations. The dark eyes opened and the noble's hands gripped him painfully, but he took his time, carefully preparing Byakuya's body, then pulling away and finding the dark, beautiful eyes again. There was still an unnerving amount of uncertainty there, but Renji was touched to notice that there was also trust.

Their eyes remained locked as Renji parted the noble's thighs and settled in between them. Still holding that uncertain, but trusting gaze, he entered the noble, feeling his stomach clench at the Byakuya's pained gasp and the shiver that passed through him. Renji paused, feeding him short, hungry kisses and holding his body still as Byakuya's body adjusted. He pushed forward again and felt the body beneath his tremble. He paused again, waiting until he felt Byakuya relax and take a breath. He leaned down to kiss one eyelid, then the other…then the still parted lips, then slowly, with his eyes fastened on Byakuya's, Renji began to move.

There was a moment of breathless hesitation, then Byakuya began to move with him and Renji's mind disappeared into a rush of fevered heat, passion, love and reckless abandon. He thrust deeply into the noble's body, his own shaking with pleasure as Byakuya's rose to meet it. He felt the noble's hands slide down his back, settling on his writhing hips and pulling on them impatiently.

Their bodies worked together now, joined in a feverish frenzy of writhing motions, heavy thrusts, and deep moans. Their breathing became ragged and they shook with the fever that gripped them, and with nearing release. Eye to eye, heart to heart and soul to soul, they crested a beautiful wave of sensations and plunged into a deep and all encompassing warmth that seemed to shake their pulsing forms from end to end. They held onto each other tightly as the pleasure washed over them, as senselessness took hold of them and stole their minds away.

They laid unmoving in each other's arms for some time after, slowly recovering and managing a few last kisses before Renji pulled free of Byakuya's body, rolled onto his back and pulled the noble's pliant body into his arms. They were asleep almost instantly, their hands still clinging to each other and their bodies still humming with pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before dawn, Byakuya woke, feeling achy and drenched. His mind still fogged with illness, he pulled free of the arms that held him and stumbled to the closet to grab a fresh yukata, then made his way slowly to the bathroom. He paused just inside the door, his hazed mind registering unusual wetness along his inner thighs. Sighing in confusion, he removed his yukata and stepped into the shower. He rinsed away the sweat and the odd, sticky mess between his legs, then left the shower, dried off and slipped into the fresh yukata. He returned to his room, still only half aware and slipped back into bed, quickly surrendering to sleep again.

A few minutes later, Renji stirred and headed off to the bathroom to shower and change, then returned and settled down again next to Byakuya and was asleep before it registered that he had ever come awake at all.

As they slept, they turned toward each other again, their bodies gently entwining. Tightly wound around each other, they slept as dawn arrived and passed through morning and midday before either stirred again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the burn of hot flesh against his and opened his eyes. He blinked, wondering at first, if he could still be in a fever…but it seemed to be Renji that burned with fever now. And it seemed to Byakuya that it might explain what had caused the redhead to take leave of his senses and fall asleep in the bed…crossing boundaries he never would have and pulling Byakuya close…holding him tightly in his arms as they slept.

He knew he should pull free at once, but Renji looked unwell and Byakuya thought that after all, the young man had cared for him while he was ill, and had even made certain his birthday wasn't forgotten. So although the contact seemed strange and somehow wrong, he held still and let Renji hold him as the redhead continued to sleep.

Eventually, however, it became clear that Renji needed to be cared for now. So Byakuya worked his way free of his arms and climbed to his feet. He paused for a moment as dizziness swept over him, reminding him that he was still not fully recovered, then forced his aching body into motion and left the room to make Renji some tea.

The redhead was stirring and moaning incoherently when Byakuya returned, so he fed Renji several sips of tea from a spoon, then washed his face gently with a cool, wet cloth. He seemed to sleep more soundly after that, so Byakuya settled into a seated position on the other side of the bed and picked up his diary.

_I seem to be fine now, but during the night, I had a terrible episode where I became quite overwhelmed with shivers, shakes, heavy sweating and the oddest hallucinations. The only thing I can think of that might be related is that Renji became ill during the night and we somehow ended up asleep in each other's arms. That would probably explain the rather wild delusions I had about going to bed with him. I am ashamed to admit to rather liking the feeling of waking up in his arms…though I know that such a thing would be wrong. I would never endanger my friendship with Renji by allowing my odd tendencies to make him uncomfortable with me. Our friendship simply means too much to me. No, it is better to just forget what happened…well, maybe I can't exactly forget, but I can set it aside by choice and not allow it to influence me._

_In any case, I am feeling much better today…and although I hate the fact that Renji has taken ill, it does give me a chance to repay him for caring for me during my illness. Although, considering all of the times this fiery, temperamental, passionate young man has cared for my needs, I don't think full repayment is possible. But because I hate being indebted, I will simply have to work at this until I feel some sense of equity has been reached._

Byakuya set the book on his nightstand and climbed out of bed. He walked slowly across the room, pausing to rest against the door frame, then making his way out into the office to catch up on what he expected to be an insurmountable pileup of work. He stopped as he reached the office entrance, staring in surprise. Everything in the office was neat and in perfect order. Training schedules and living world deployment, special assignments and requests for leave were all completed and fully approved. The only thing he had to do was to add his signature to a stack of finished reports and set them in his outbox for filing. He shook his head and smiled ruefully, knowing that even coming close to what Renji had done for him to this point, was going to be impossible. Still, he felt compelled to do his best. So after he finished signing the forms, he stepped back into the hallway and moved off to make another pot of tea. As he stepped across the room, the red notebook on Renji's desk caught his eye and he couldn't help but take a quick look inside.

_Perhaps what has been bothering Taichou is that he works too hard. That may be why he got so sick. I don't remember ever seeing him so helpless! It was kind of cute, but it made me worried to see him so shaky that he needed my help bathing. I'm just glad he was so out of it that he didn't realize what him being so close to me, did to me! Kami, I think he'd cut me in two if he knew!_

_Well, when he gets well, I'm going to try to do more to help him and I'm going to tell him that he should take a vacation. He should…especially because it's his birthday._

Byakuya closed the book and a startled hand rose to his mouth. His mind spun and he dropped into the chair at the redhead's desk. He had to have misread…or misunderstood.

_But then, he is ill. Perhaps he was already fevered when he wrote this…it's the only thing that makes sense. Because, if this was real, it would mean that he actually was in the shower with me…and that he is attracted to me. But how do I know if this is real or not? Is there any way to know for certain…and why do I want so very much to know? Even if Renji is attracted to me, it is wrong…isn't it? But then, if it is, why does my heart seem to want it so badly?_

_It doesn't matter. I won't let this cause awkwardness between us. It wasn't meant for my eyes anyway, so I will ignore it. All that matters is treasuring the gift of Renji's friendship. He never needs to know that my mind strays and sometimes seems to want far more!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji rolled over, groaning and holding his head. He was fully aware now that he had caught the same virus Byakuya had. He groaned again as he realized that Byakuya was not in bed next to him. He rolled over and forced himself to his feet, then collapsed and fell to the floor beside the nightstand, knocking the blue book down as he went. He picked it up, intending to return it to the nightstand, but it fell open to the most recently written page and Renji couldn't help but look. The words wobbled and danced before his eyes and he had to laugh at the words he thought he saw written there.

_He dreamed about the same thing I did! Damn! I wonder if it felt as good to him as it did to me._

Renji found that he didn't have time to wonder as sickness made him feel suddenly nauseous and he closed the book, returned it to the nightstand and staggered to the bathroom. Still giggling madly about the words he knew couldn't have been real, Renji threw up in the toilet and passed out cold on the floor.

A few moments later, a soft gasp issued from the bathroom doorway and Byakuya flash stepped to his side. He lifted Renji carefully and returned him to the bed. After wiping his face with a cool cloth, he fed him several sips of tea and tucked him back in. He couldn't help but smile at the cute expression that remained glued upon the redhead's face even as he succumbed to sleep.

Byakuya had to wonder what in the three worlds could make Renji smile like that!


	4. Errors of Interpretation

**Chapter 4: Errors of Interpretation**

Byakuya blinked slowly, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes as he knelt next to Renji on the bed, gently washing the sweat away from his forehead. Morning was still several hours away and, still suffering from the dregs of illness himself, Byakuya was exhausted. But the redhead still seemed uncomfortable. He moaned softly in his sleep and went from shivering with cold to sweating all over. He tossed and turned fitfully, only calming when Byakuya began to read aloud from the book Renji had given him for his birthday.

He grew weary and his head and throat ached, telling him that if he pushed himself too much harder and avoided sleep for much longer, he was in danger of a relapse. Sighing sleepily, he started to drop down onto the pillows…and as he did, Abarai Renji turned in his sleep and rolled into Byakuya's arms. His head settled onto the noble's shoulder, prompting a startled widening of his eyes.

It wasn't just surprising that Renji was cuddling up to him…it was shocking how incredibly _good_ it felt to hold the sleeping redhead in such a way…and it triggered every one of those nervous responses he had described to Unohana taichou. It refused to make sense to him. There had to be some explanation for the way his heart raced in his chest, for the light, dizzy feeling that stole over him, for the slight ache inside, the shiver of tension, the catching of his breath and the spinning of his mind. He closed his eyes to reorient himself, realizing as he did that Renji was shifting, rolling onto his side and now Byakuya was being pulled along, held in his arms and tightly against his slender, overly-warm body…and he couldn't breathe at all. He thought at first that the redhead was simply holding him too close. But then he realized that he could still move slightly, that his breathing wasn't truly impeded.

_Why does being held by him affect me so? What is wrong with me?_

And suddenly, everything began to knit itself together in his tired, aching mind.

_I'm…attracted to Abarai Renji?_

He sat straight up in the bed, the pleasant feeling gone and harsh realization sweeping over him.

"It cannot be…"

But as he sat next to the sleeping redhead, the warm, masculine scent of him playing lightly over his senses, he felt a twinge inside he remembered, because he had felt something of this for Hisana…something like it, but not so powerful, not so overwhelming, not so frightful when one sat and actually thought about the consequences. The Kuchiki council of elders, Soutaichou and the men in their squad would likely be lined up to literally take him apart. Not to mention the fact that Renji, himself was flippant, disrespectful and too damned likely to either get mad and leave him, or get mad, embarrass him somehow and leave him…and all of a sudden, Byakuya realized that in addition to being in the midst of falling in love with his fukutaichou, he was suffering from severe abandonment issues…

It all came down to one thing…He had to get out of quarantine and to do some very serious thinking…and he needed for Abarai Renji to be far away from him while he did that thinking! He sighed softly as Renji's breath touched his skin, sending shivers through him. He shifted uncomfortably again and the next thing Byakuya knew was that he was moaning Byakuya's name as though dreaming about him and he was getting closer. Unable to move, he froze as Renji closed the distance and brought their lips crashing together.

It couldn't just be the heat of his fever that roared through Byakuya's body at the contact…and it couldn't simply be how lonely he'd been that made him hold still and let his mouth be plundered. The contact was rough and hungry, as though Renji had been aching for him forever. But that, he thought, couldn't be…since Renji had hated him…for a very long time…hated him and wanted to surpass him. When, Byakuya wondered, had that changed? Or had it really? Renji was obviously ill and delirious…so what kind of dream was he to the redhead? Was he a good dream or was he a nightmare?

The moan that issued from Renji's mouth and entered his…and burned through him from end to end, heating everything in its path told Kuchiki Byakuya that this dream must be very, very good.

It was warning enough for the noble…

He pulled free of the redhead and got out of bed, then stood for a moment, watching as his sick fukutaichou rolled around in his sleep. It was madness, he decided, all of it. And there was no way he was going to give in to it. First, it was wrong in that Renji was his subordinate and secondly that he was ill and it would be impossible to determine whether or not his consent to such things was actually real until the fever passed.

So Byakuya slipped out of the room and made another pot of tea. He sat in the small squad six kitchen, staring out the window at the fading stars and drinking hot green tea that he had doctored with a bit of the strong sake that Renji thought he kept hidden. It did well enough to take the edge off of his emotions and to help him think more clearly. Hopefully, Renji would be better by morning and they would be released from quarantine. And once they were, he would get away for some thinking time…and send Renji to Karakura Town. Yes, perhaps all it would take would be some time and deep, sensible thought to clear their heads and rid them of their deviance.

Unless, of course, the feelings inside them were both genuine and mutual…then all hell would really break loose…

Byakuya forgot the tea and finished the bottle of sake. His head dropped onto the table and he fell asleep there, dizzy, exhausted and uncharacteristically rattled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Taichou?" said a distant sounding voice, "Taichou, are you okay?"

He lifted his head and realized where he was and what had happened. He was terribly grateful for the fact that the sake bottle had fallen off of the table and rolled into a dark corner…and Renji seemed so weak and shaky that he probably wouldn't even notice the fact he was hung over.

He met the redhead's eyes and blinked several times, trying to shake off the ache in his head. He felt his stomach roiling and barely made it to the sink in time to empty its contents down the drain. Renji's arm wrapped around him, holding him on his feet as they returned to the taichou's quarters and the redhead ordered him back to bed. Not ready yet to admit he was not ill, but had only been awfully drunk, he let himself be tucked in, then realized with a pang of guilt that Renji had changed the bedding and cleaned up the room.

"You didn't have to…clean up in here, Renji," he said, the words making his stomach turn again.

"It's okay, Taichou," Renji replied, smiling, though Byakuya could tell he was still ill, "My fever broke and I felt bad for taking your bed and sweating all over it."

"But anyone can see that you are still feeling poorly, Abarai," Byakuya objected, the pain rocketing through his head, "Go back to bed at once."

Renji gave him a good-natured grin.

"All right, Taichou. As soon as you're comfortable, I'll go to my quarters."

"I am fine," Byakuya assured him, "and now that you are better, I am certain that they will lift the quarantine tomorrow and allow us to go home. Go to bed."

"Hai, Taichou," Renji said, laughing softly and turning away.

He watched silently as the tall, red haired shinigami stumbled away and started out the door.

"Renji," he said, stopping the other in his tracks, "Arigato…and good night."

Renji's smile widened.

"Good night, Taichou…though it's almost morning already…"

Several minutes later, Byakuya realized that Renji had gone and yet his eyes were still fixed on the door. He tore them away and closed them, sinking into the warm, soft bed and letting himself fall away into the darkness and silence.

He would feel better the next day…and he would go somewhere quiet and peaceful to think about what had happened and what he would do when Renji returned from his duty in Karakura Town.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you do to piss off Byakuya this time?" Ichigo asked, following Renji through the park and in the direction of the hollow readings.

"Huh?" said Renji, popping out of his reverie, "Oh that! I dunno. We were just both sick with that virus that was going around the Seireitei and we kinda took care of each other for a couple of days, then he sent me off here. He didn't say anything was wrong. He didn't look pissed off. Why do you say he was?"

Ichigo shook his head knowingly.

"Because look at the boring crap you're stuck doing here. This is a low seated officer's task. Hell, I'm not a part of the Gotei 13, not officially anyway, and I can see that! So what have you done to tick him off?"

"Like I said, nothing," Renji insisted, "and this work is not beneath me. He ordered me here to…"

"He ordered you here to get you out of the way, my friend," Ichigo said with certainty, "Now, you can sit back and just go with the flow or you can ask yourself why he might wanna do that and start getting to the bottom of what's going on."

Renji opened his mouth to reply, but realized that they had reached the place of the disturbance. They spotted several hollows chasing a lost, confused soul around in circles. Ichigo sighed in disgust and leaned back against a tree.

"Go ahead, Renji," he said, sounding bored, "but I doubt you'll even need your shikai."

"You know, shut the hell up and get outta here!" yelled Renji, flash stepping after the hollows.

Ichigo remained leaned against the tree, watching as the frustrated shinigami dispatched the hollows with barely any effort. He shook his head and sighed.

"Man Abarai, you must have done something really abominable this time."

He laughed softly to himself and was careful not to bring the subject up again when Renji came back. Instead, he fell in next to the tall redhead and walked back toward Urahara's shop in silence, the red flare of Renji's fury burning just beneath the surface of his skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

_He's going to tell me why he did this! I'm going to march into that fucking office and make him tell me why he did this! Ichigo was so obviously right, I feel stupid for not doing this sooner!_

Renji flash stepped through the precipice world and emerged in the Seireitei. He streaked across a small section of the Rukongai and to the main gate. Passing through, he flash stepped down the streets, ignoring the stares he was getting as he passed in such a hurry.

_If he has a problem with me, then he should just be able to say so. We should be able to talk about our differences. He should have grown more comfortable talking to me about things, but then, maybe it was being so ill and having to take care of me when he wasn't well. Hell, he probably has a ton of servants to do everything for him at home. I'll bet he missed them while he was sick and trying to care for me. Perhaps Taichou was just overly tired and…aw hell, I don't know. But I do know one thing…he's going to talk to me now. This…is just…ridiculous!_

He ran up the steps and burst in through the squad room door.

"Taichou, I demand that you tell me why you sent me on that…"

Renji stopped, staring at Byakuya's unoccupied desk.

"Uh, Abarai fukutaichou!" said the third seat from behind him, "I didn't know you'd be back today. Kuchiki taichou said it would be a few more days…"

Renji turned and kept on staring. The third seat was in his chair, bent over the reports that he would have been doing if he hadn't been sent off to kill low level hollows in Karakura Town…and he looked to be getting through them much faster than Renji would have done them himself.

"Ah…um," he said, straightening and recovering himself, "I would have stayed, but I determined my presence was not required and I'm filing a request for a lower seated officer to go instead. If you're not too attached to those reports, then why don't you get outta here and go to Karakura Town? You could use a little practice."

"Really?" the third seat said, practically jumping out of his chair, "Arigato, Abarai fukutaichou! Not to say it's not nice being given such important duties as these, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Renji said, rolling his eyes, "Go, I'll take care of this."

He shook his head, smiling tolerantly as the third seat left. Assuming his seat at his desk, he finished the reports and filed them, then moved to Byakuya's desk to check for any additional work. All of the required reports had, of course, been done and filed, and everything on Byakuya's desk was in perfect order. On the wall behind his desk, the training schedule for the next two weeks was already finished and posted and the living world deployments were posted as well.

Wherever he had been going then, he hadn't planned on being back for several days. Renji scratched his head, thinking and furrowing his brow. He sat down at Byakuya's desk, wondering where he could have gone. On a whim, he slid the drawer open and was surprised to find Byakuya's diary was back in his desk.

So wherever he was, he hadn't felt the need to take it…

And Renji thought that, perhaps, he might have written something into it about where he was going and why he had sent Renji to Karakura Town. Alone in the now-silent office, he opened the book and read.

_It was such a relief to be released from quarantine! Being locked up anywhere is nearly unbearable for me…although being locked into the office with Renji was surprisingly not so unpleasant at all. Even having my birthday under those circumstances ended up being enjoyable. And I've never actually had to care for anyone, not since all of those years ago when I cared for Hisana. I was actually feeling somewhat anxious because of the memories that came back as I cared for Renji. I was very relieved when his fever finally broke and he started to get well._

_But now I have to figure out what to do. Now that I know what has been making me have all of these odd symptoms, I need to get away and consider what to do next. Whatever actions I take, I must not reveal what's going on to Renji. I don't want to worry him with this nonsense…and with luck, it will turn out to be something dealt with easily, not something that will overwhelm me. I'm not accustomed to feeling so…so out of control. It is unseemly and beneath me…and it seems, out of my hands._

_So I will send Renji to Karakura Town and go spend some time in solitude to consider what I will do if this condition is not easily manageable._

Renji closed the diary and set in back in the drawer, pushing it closed, then staring, pale faced and thinking about what he had read.

"I don't believe it," he breathed softly, "No wonder he sent me away…"

He dropped his face into his hands and sat, considering what his best course of action should be. It was clear that Byakuya needed time to reflect…but at the same time…

"No," he said firmly, "No one should be alone at a time like this! If my Taichou is ill and may be _dying_, then I need to find him and to help him!"


	5. Deliberations

**Chapter 5: Deliberations**

Byakuya left the small cabin and followed the forest path to the large, private lake his clan owned. He was the only family member to ever use this particular bit of the property. It was far from any civilization and a much better place for thinking than anyplace else he could think of.

And he needed to think a lot…

_I am attracted to my fukutaichou…I am attracted to Abarai Renji…How can this be?_

He tried to think of when he had begun to feel the symptoms that he had described to Unohana taichou and he realized that Renji had been affecting him for a very long time…perhaps since that first day at the shinigami academy…

"_We will give you some time to consider and will return when you have decided," he told the girl, trying not to notice how much she favored her late sister._

_Rukia looked back at him, wide-eyed, as he turned and started toward the door. He breathed slowly, shutting down the emotions that radiated just beneath the surface, threatening to overflow. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead at a spot on the floor, several feet in front of him and ignored Rukia's shocked reiatsu that flared behind him. As he neared the door, he sensed someone standing, just inside…staring as he drew near. He felt the hum of the youth's strong reiatsu and was struck with the heavy pulse of emotion. It struck him then that what this young man was feeling seemed dangerously close to the emotion that raged beneath his own skin. And he realized that even though Rukia was merely being adopted…and not dying, she was being taken from him just as certainly as death had taken this girl's sister from him._

_He wondered if taking her in was the right thing to do…_

_But right or wrong, it was Hisana's wish that he should bring Rukia into his family to offer her comfort and protection. So…the fact of this youth's pain, his agony at losing her, was unavoidable. He forced away the guilt that swelled inside and continued walking. He had passed outside of the door and was preparing to walk on, when the sound of the young man's voice rose up, sounding happy and even excited for the girl. He furrowed his brow, wondering at the inconsistency between what the youth felt and how he acted in her presence…and suddenly, Byakuya understood._

_He closed his eyes against the emotion that rose up then and he wondered if, given the same situation, he could be strong enough to let go, if he thought her life would be better for it. The question still ringing in his mind, he walked away._

_He had forced himself to forget the incident afterward, and Rukia had settled in and made an honest effort to learn the ways of his family. He felt sad for her when the others would say or do something to remind her that she was only family because it had been Byakuya's choice…his moment of weakness at seeing one who looked so like his late wife. Only he knew the truth of things…and for Hisana, he was willing to carry that secret to his grave. _

_He would have easily done so, had his fukutaichou not chosen to leave the military some forty years later…had he not been somewhat bored that day…had he not taken it upon himself to look through the stack of recommended officers' files personally, instead of just opting for the most accomplished applicant. He opened the first file and his eyes fell on that face that he remembered from before. He felt again, the pain it had caused him to encourage Rukia to agree to the adoption, even though his heart was breaking._

"_So, he is fukutaichou level…" he had mused aloud._

_And that had decided it. Without even looking at the others, Byakuya sent the order for Abarai Renji to be promoted to fukutaichou of Squad Six. He might, Byakuya thought, have come from the Rukongai, but having attained such a rank, it would not be unseemly for him to resume his friendship with Rukia. And although he would never, ever admit it aloud, some part of him was pleased it should be so. After all, he had found Hisana in that same place…and this man had a rough beauty of his own. It wouldn't, he thought, be difficult to be enclosed in the office with one so lovely and vibrant near him. And if it brought some kind of happiness to his sister to be friends with him again, then he was glad that it had suddenly become possible, even considering the strict rules they lived under. _

_It wasn't until Abarai Renji arrived in his office, in full living color, that he realized what he had done. The young man sat nervously before him as he explained the office procedures and outlined his duties as fukutaichou. He sensed Renji's awe, but also something hotter and more dangerous beneath it. There was repressed anger, a fury that burned deeply within him…and Byakuya found it irresistible. It was, of course, directed at him. He had taken Rukia away, and for forty years, this man had hated him for it. And there was no way to explain to him the reasons why it had been so. He knew. He knew that the nobles looked down on the peasant class, that their rules prohibited mixing with non-nobles, and that the only way to be considered 'good enough' to be Rukia's friend again was to rise to respectable power. It had taken great drive to accomplish what Renji had. It had taken great dedication and patience, courage and resolve to persevere for forty years, waiting to be judged good enough. And Rukia meant so much to Renji that he shouldered it all, pushing forward until the day came that he was promoted…and just like that, the same man who had taken Rukia away, gave him the ability to reconnect with her._

_He had been deeply grateful for the chance to resume his friendship with Rukia, but his hatred of Byakuya, had remained. And in truth, Byakuya understood that such anger wasn't going to disappear quickly. It needed an outlet. So he pushed the young man hard in his training, forcing him to pour that energy into becoming even stronger. But to his dismay, though Renji never defied him openly, the hatred remained, just there, beneath the surface. Byakuya knew that such emotion would eventually find its release and he dreaded it. He didn't want to come to a confrontation with this beautiful, passionate friend of his sister. But even having tried to diffuse his anger or to deplete the raw energy of his rage had not worked._

_And finally, amidst the chaos of Rukia's arrest and death sentence, when everything was already spiraling out of control, he found himself face to face with the redhead, swords drawn and forced to come to the confrontation he had no choice but to win. But even as he took the young man apart on the battlefield, he was surprised to find that Renji was even stronger than he had realized…and that he was right in his criticisms…so though he couldn't allow the young man to best him in battle, he couldn't help but love him for throwing every bit of himself into the attempt. And when the battle ended, he was forced to do something even more painful…to feign callousness and walk away. He had hated himself for that…but his promise to his parents bound his hands._

"So what is binding my hands now?" he mused aloud.

Away from everything and everyone, Byakuya let his tight controls fall away and released a calming breath. There were no relatives he had to avoid offending, no rules of decorum or strictures here. Here, he could let go of everything and just _be_.

He stripped his clothes away and walked out into the placid blue lake, studying his rippled reflection and moving in deeper and deeper, until he was swimming. He swam lazily, flipping onto his back and floating…looking up into the pale blue afternoon sky and listening to the sound of his breath passing in and out.

Eventually, he reached a small, wooden platform at the lake's center and climbed up the ladder, then settled onto a mat and dozed in the fading warmth. He would need to swim back eventually, but the draw of the slowly appearing moon and stars entranced him. He remained, even well after dark, lying on his back, staring up into the sky, lost in his thoughts and trying not to think about Abarai Renji. There was time enough to contend with all of that later.

Unfortunately, as soon as he decided not to think about the redhead, all he could think about was how the color of some of the flowers around the cabin was the same as his hair, how when he had been looking at the clouds, one had resembled the ban kai form of Zabimaru. And try as he might, he couldn't forget the feeling of Renji's feverish body lying close to his.

He shivered softly and realized that it had grown very late and that he was still lying naked on the platform in the middle of the now-cold lake. It would be a chilly swim back to shore, but it would be better than remaining out in the cold all night on the platform.

He shook his head at his own short-sightedness, but then realized that rather than being short-sighted, perhaps it had been distraction. He sighed deeply. He had thought that coming to this place would help him to clear his mind and think things through coherently, not render him unable to think in any way whatsoever. But Renji, it seemed, invaded his thoughts at every turn…so much so, he even thought he could feel the redhead's reiatsu on the night air. He breathed it in, trying to prove to himself that he was just imagining things, but he still felt the vibrant pulse of his fukutaichou's reiatsu somewhere nearby.

"Impossible," he muttered.

It couldn't, he decided, be true, because if it was, that left him naked in the middle of a cold lake…in the presence of his fukutaichou, who would be likely to think he had taken leave of his senses…and that just wasn't happening. He decided that it must be the dregs of his illness, and when he felt his face, it did seem abnormally warm. He was sure that if he looked in the mirror, his skin would be flushed.

He dropped into the water, gasping at the icy shock to his body. He swam quickly, using the light he had left on by the cabin door as a guide. As he grew closer to the shore, he felt dizziness sweep over him and even before he pulled free of the clinging water, he was shivering so hard that his teeth were chattering. He knew now that he must still be fevered…especially when he climbed to his feet and found himself cold, naked and standing practically nose to nose with Abarai Renji.

He blinked once, then was forced to accept it as a fact…

"Abarai," he said, barely managing to keep his body from shaking and his teeth from chattering, "I trust you have a very good reason for abandoning your duties and following me onto private clan property?" he asked, hoping he had managed to sound calm.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, his eyes locked firmly on Byakuya's and his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Ah…Taichou, uh, yes…yes, I came because…because uh…"

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I came because…because the assignment in Karakura Town turned out to be minor and I reassigned it to another squad member," Renji said, "And after that, I completed all of my work…"

"I find that rather difficult to believe…"

"Really! I did. So…ah…I ran out of things to do. And I heard that you had gone somewhere for recuperation after our illness…and, uh…thought that if you weren't quite all of the way better, that maybe I could give you a hand with…anything you might need. Uh…like tea!"

"Tea?" Byakuya repeated, a smile rising on his lips.

His curiosity was so piqued that for a moment, he forgot he was both naked and cold.

"Yeah…tea," Renji repeated, "You look…"

He froze for a moment and flushed as his eyes inadvertently dropped away from the noble's and flashed over the lovely, slender body of his taichou.

_You look hot…fucking sexy…SHIT!_

"Thirsty…" he said, then blushed a deeper red.

"I'm a bit chilled," Byakuya said biting his tongue to keep from shivering, "We should go inside."

He turned away from his flustered fukutaichou and walked into the cabin. He crossed the main room and disappeared into the bedroom. Renji stepped into the kitchen, listening to the sound of the shower and wondering what the hell he was doing.

_Damn! Even cold and wet…with his hair mussed like that…no, he was even hotter that way. Kami, and even though he had been in that cold water, he was still so…_

"Abarai, what the devil are you staring at?" Byakuya said, startling him out of his reverie.

"Oh…sorry," said Renji, turning back to the tea, "just daydreaming…"

"What else is new?" noted his taichou wryly.

He turned away and walked back to the couch. Renji hunched over the tea, mentally whipping himself for being so stupid.

_What the hell am I doing? Here he's dying and doesn't know how to tell me…and all I can think about is how beautiful he looks and how much I want him! I'm such an idiot! I should be trying to comfort him, not trying to get him into bed! But how am I supposed to comfort him? How can I get him to talk to me?_

He finished preparing the tea and carried it into the next room.

"Here you go, Taichou," he said, extending a hand.

Byakuya's fingers curled around the handle of the mug, brushing lightly against the redhead's and sending a shock to the fukutaichou's groin. He took a shaky breath to cover his reaction, then saw that Byakuya was staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked reflexively.

He was surprised when Byakuya colored slightly and turned his head away.

"It was nothing," the noble said, sipping quietly at his tea, "Arigato, Renji."

"Oh, hey, it isn't like I had a lot to do," he said nonchalantly, "and besides…I like spending time with you, Taichou. I guess taking care of you made me used to being around you. It was strange not having that…"

"You…missed me?" Byakuya mused.

Renji realized the depth of the shit he had fallen into…and that it was everywhere…and that he was without a shovel to dig himself out of it. He looked into the dark, smoky eyes that reflected the soft candlelight in the room and just told the truth.

"Yeah, Taichou…I missed you."

He felt something like hell butterflies…or more like hell elephants in his stomach at the smile that played over the noble's lips for just a moment…and then was gone.

"I had gotten quite used to your presence as well, Abarai," he replied.

Renji grinned.

"You mean you missed me too?" he laughed.

"Perhaps," Byakuya said, sipping at his tea.

He let the silence hang in the air between them for a moment.

"Renji," he went on, and the redhead felt the change in the noble's tone all through his body, "I am rather relieved that you are here. There is something that we should probably discuss. It has been weighing on my mind a great deal lately…and maybe I should have said something before, but I was uncertain how to address it."

Renji braced himself for the worst. He couldn't bear to think of losing his taichou, especially not now that things were becoming so much better between them…now that suddenly, the unreachable noble didn't seem so out of reach. He sighed softly and met Byakuya's eyes squarely. Whatever it was, he would be there for his taichou. He would make himself be strong…

Byakuya opened his mouth to go on, but at that moment, a hell butterfly floated softly into the room and hovered in the air before the noble. Byakuya nodded for the creature to yield its message.

_Byakuya-sama, we hate to disturb you while you are in solitude, but an urgent matter of council business has arisen and we must ask that you come to the council hall tomorrow at 10 AM to resolve the matter._

"Damn…" the two shinigamis muttered together.

Then, they exchanged glances and laughed softly.


	6. No Explanations Necessary

**Chapter 6: No Explanations Necessary**

Byakuya shook his head and sighed, unable to think now about anything but the council meeting. Council meetings were a clockwork procedure, scheduled ahead of time and rigorously adhered to. Special meetings of the kind that would make them recall him from solitude to attend were only matters of utmost importance, never frivolous. Either something serious had happened or it was about to happen. And the only way to know was to return in the morning and attend the meeting. He quickly sent the hell butterfly winging back out the window and off into the night to inform the council that he would, indeed, be present at the meeting. He turned back to Renji, distracted by his thoughts and found his fukutaichou staring as though waiting for something.

"What were we saying?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"You were about to tell me what has been on your mind, Taichou," Renji reminded him.

"Ah, yes, well…I will get to that. But we shall discuss it later. I have to concern myself with this meeting of council. It suggests something serious has happened and I won't be able to focus on other things until it is resolved."

"Okay, Taichou," Renji said, his heart sinking.

_Why won't you just tell me, Taichou? I just want to be there for you._

"Arigato, Renji."

He looked around, just realizing that the cabin was a small one and had only one bed. It did have a couch, so he turned toward it, yawning. He had nearly reached it when Byakuya's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Abarai…you may have forgotten, but tomorrow you are running the group training mission to Hueco Mundo…and with this meeting of council, you will be doing so without me. I would not have you arrive at such an important session overtired and not in top physical form. You will share the bed with me…unless you have a problem with doing so."

Renji blinked and turned back to look at him.

_Perhaps he's unnerved…and wants me close to him to reassure him somehow._

"Ah, arigato, Taichou, I think I would sleep better in a bed."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly and turned back into the bedroom. Renji swallowed hard and followed, his heart pounding too fast and his head spinning with thoughts of what he would like to have happen while sharing the bed with his taichou. But everything came crashing to a halt when he saw the bed.

"Taichou…that has too be the biggest bed I've ever seen!" he mused aloud.

Byakuya's lips twitched slightly, like he wanted to smile, but of course, wouldn't allow himself to do so.

"It was my grandmother's. She was somewhat different in her thinking than the other members of the family. She was of one of the lower noble houses, still noble, so that my grandfather was not considered to be marrying beneath himself, but not one of the more respected. In any case, she bought it based on her summation that, in true family form, parents must expect to have their space invaded by ill or frightened younglings on occasion. It was all in her way of saying that, as family, there should be no dependence on outsiders to serve as parents are meant to do."

"You mean that she thought that when storms passed through or a kid was sick…they should go to Mom and Dad and not their attendant?" Renji grinned, "That sounds scandalous, Taichou."

Byakuya couldn't quite hide his smile.

"Some thought so. But when she said this to my grandfather, just after their marriage, Ginrei immediately went out and found the largest and most elegant bed and matching accompaniments he could find."

"Sounds like he and your grandmother were very much in love," Renji said, still smiling as he looked at the bed, "So…what's it doing out here? Uh…if it's not intruding to ask, Taichou…"

Byakuya looked surprised at the question, but walked to the bed and slipped into one side. Renji kept his eyes on Byakuya and climbed in on the other, leaving respectable space, but not clinging to the edge. Byakuya turned out the lights and turned his head to look out at the stars.

"This bed and all of the accompaniments remained at Kuchiki Manor until my grandmother passed away…after which, my grandfather didn't know quite what to do with it. It was too large for just one person, and being that he was well past having younglings, he was stymied by what to do with it. This was only a few months after I lost Hisana and just before I was elevated to clan leader and taichou of the sixth division. On the night before my elevation ceremony before the clan, he had it brought here…and he escorted me to the cabin for the ritual solitude required of me. Before he left, we stood in the doorway to the room and I asked him why he had it brought to this place, so far from the manor…Was it a source of pain to have a reminder of her like this? Why?"

He looked back at Renji.

"He said that he couldn't tell me exactly why, but that I would understand someday…and when I did, I would return it to Kuchiki Manor. I haven't yet, of course. I have no idea what he was talking about. But when he left for the spirit dimension, he left the cabin to me…specifically…with a message. It said, 'Let this place be a shelter from the strictures of leadership…and do not forget the task I set you upon. I expect you shall make yourself understand.'"

"But you don't," Renji said quietly.

"I haven't got a clue," Byakuya sighed.

Renji chuckled softly.

"That's funny. Because the person you described doesn't sound like the Kuchiki Ginrei the rest of the world knows. There was more to him than met the eye."

He yawned widely.

"Kinda makes me think of you, Taichou."

Byakuya's eyebrow arched curiously.

"Does it?"

But Renji had already dropped off to sleep. Byakuya turned onto his side so that he could look at Renji more closely in the moonlight. He was, Byakuya decided, truly a creature of contrasts. Brash and loud by day, calm and silent at night…fierce in battle, but gentle with his loved ones. Even his skin had lovely contrasts…smooth, light expanses interrupted by deep black patterns. The tattoos were bold against the softer, lightly tanned flesh. And the long red hair that he let down while he slept contrasted nicely with both. He was as enchanting to look at as the stars.

_So it's true. I am very attracted to Abarai Renji. But that doesn't mean that he shares my attraction. Still, he did come here. He made excuses as to why…but his eyes said that there was more to it than that he worried I was still recovering from my illness. I wonder what brought him…_

He was still wondering as he drifted off, listening contentedly to the soft inhale and exhale of Renji's breathing. When he woke near midnight, the sound of Renji's breathing seemed to be much closer, seemed in fact, to be brushing lightly against the side of his throat and one arm had snaked its way warmly around his waist. It was unexpectedly pleasant to have the redhead's warmth at his back…and it was _Renji_ who had moved closer to _him_. Therefore, though he knew he should wake his fukutaichou and immediately voice his annoyance at waking up in such a scandalous clutch, he sighed softly and closed his eyes again. If he didn't give any sign of wakefulness, then Renji would wake and move away…eventually. In the meantime, he resolved to simply enjoy the comfort of being held.

He almost smiled some time later when he heard Renji's startled, clipped gasp, then the arm around him was carefully lifted and removed. The redhead's reiatsu remained slightly disturbed afterward, and Byakuya was fairly certain that he did not sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji's mind drifted as he laid sleeping in the biggest, most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. Despite the feeling of firm support beneath him, his body sank down deeply into the mattress. And there were several large, soft pillows to put his head on and to curl around. But the best thing of all, although it was more inclined to disrupt his sleep, rather than encourage it, was the warmth and pleasant scent of Byakuya. And having just taken a shower, the scent was even hotter and stronger…enough to cause an ache in Renji's loins.

He pinched himself hard to remind himself a) to breathe, b) that their sharing of the bed was a practical matter and not at all sexual and c) that his taichou was still suffering silently and not talking about his illness…and that was the point of his being at the cabin…not pining away after his very beautiful and powerful taichou.

He sank deeply into the mattress and curled around the pillows, and dropped off to sleep so quickly that he lost track of what he and Byakuya had been talking about.

He woke up well after midnight with his body curled around another that radiated amazing warmth…and smelled so good that he wanted to bury himself in it. It took several seconds for it to register that a) the person he had wrapped himself around was Byakuya, b) such a thing was likely to get him slashed to bits by Senbonzakura, but c) he almost didn't give a shit…almost. He laid very quietly for a time, enjoying the heat, the softness and the scent of the noble before Byakuya moved softly in his sleep and he gave a startled, clipped gasp at the immediate response in his groin, and pulled himself free as carefully as possible to avoid being noticed. By the time he had released Byakuya's body, his erection ached horribly, so badly that he had to take a pre-dawn trip to the bathroom to 'fix' the problem. The rest of the night, he couldn't sleep, but lay with his eyes cracked open and watching Byakuya's sleeping face. He didn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful.

He was careful not to let Byakuya see him yawning when it was time to get up to prepare for his mission the next morning. As he tied his uniform into place and started out the door, it almost felt to him like it would have been natural to leave Byakuya with a good-bye kiss. The idea of kissing Byakuya spun around his head and almost made him forget where he was supposed to go. If he hadn't been also worrying about his taichou's life threatening condition, he would have thought that the night had been pretty much perfect.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya entered the council meeting room looking far calmer than he felt inside. He wondered again what could have made the elders concerned enough to think that a meeting was necessary. The last time they had called a meeting of this sort was when Aizen had announced his plans to overthrow the spirit king and become a god. It had been necessary then to discuss what the clan could offer the king in the way of service and protection, although the greatest responsibility for his protection fell to the Royal Guard.

The only other times he recalled them calling such meetings were when he had insisted on marrying Hisana (and he wasn't clan leader yet) and when he adopted Rukia into the family (after he became clan leader and was supposed to have learned his lesson.). But this time, there was no obvious major event…and there was no act of defiance on his part. So why, then, had the special meeting been called? He studied the faces of the elders as they entered the meeting room, but they held no clues. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh and relaxed in his chair, hoping the meeting would end quickly so he could take a walk in the garden to calm his overwrought nerves and churning stomach. His eyes rose to meet the eyes of Head Councilor Nori as he stood and cleared his throat.

"With your leave, Byakuya-sama, I call this council into session."

Byakuya nodded.

"Byakuya-sama," the head councilor said respectfully, "we have called this council into session as something of a very…odd nature has occurred and we see the need to take swift action to head off an embarrassing situation for the clan."

"I see," said Byakuya, "This sounds serious. What has happened?"

"Well," said Nori, beginning to look uncomfortable, "it is something that relates to the vows that you took upon becoming our leader. You did promise to produce heirs…"

"I am aware of that, Councilor Nori," Byakuya said curtly, "That has been discussed on many council sessions and did not require a special meeting."

"Yes…well, we are concerned about how…"

"I have already said that when I find the right person, I will marry again…and council has made many attempts at matchmaking…and so far, none have been acceptable to me. Again, all of this has been discussed before and we have come to agreement, so unless there is something new to discuss."

"We wish to discuss the heir you are carrying," said Nori matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" said Byakuya.

Nori sighed softly.

"Byakuya-sama, as you know, the council of elders is able to sense the conception of heirs."

"I know about this ability, but I also know that I cannot be…"

"Actually, it is possible…" Nori reminded him.

Byakuya did not feel that he needed the reminder.

"Councilor Nori, I am well aware that Kuchiki males when bonded with another male will collect reiatsu within the body and the reiatsu will produce an heir, but the problem with claiming that this has happened to me is that for that to happen, I would have to have had sex with someone. I am with no one right now. I have been with no one. There is no possibility that I am with child!"

Councilor Nori cleared his throat nervously.

"You say that you have been…celibate?"

"For about fifty years, Councilor Nori, though I do not see this as any of your business!" Byakuya said stridently, "I am offended this council would make such an assertion."

"Well," said Nori, "we meant no disrespect…however, the fact remains that you are with child. You carry the heir's reiatsu. That being the case, it would be quite embarrassing to the clan for its leader to be an unwed…parent."

Byakuya stared.

"Councilor Nori," Byakuya said with forced calm, "would you please tell me what you are asking me to do?"

Nori glanced at the other councilors, who also looked uncomfortable.

"Byakuya-sama, the council wishes for you to marry quickly…to avoid a scandal," he said, forcing the words out.

"But…as I am not with child, there is no rush…"

"Byakuya-sama, you _are_ with child…and we feel we must insist that you marry either the one who impregnated you…or someone of the council's choosing."

"But I didn't have sex with anyone!" Byakuya insisted, "I cannot be with child. There must be some mistake!"

"There is no mistake," said Nori firmly, "and I'm surprised that you do not yet sense it, but then, if you have not had sex with anyone, there is only one thing this could be…a divine birth."

Byakuya stared.

"This is…"

He found himself too flustered to continue speaking, so he just gazed wordlessly at the council for a moment.

_This can't be right…but then…if it's not, then why do I suddenly feel so weak?_

"Now," said Councilor Nori, "If it is a divine birth, it means that the spirit king, himself must have bestowed this gift upon you. Still, whatever the case, it is your duty to our family that you not have a child out of wedlock. We must insist that you get married as soon as possible to offset any reason for embarrassment."

The councilor gazed at Byakuya meaningfully.

"One week. That is all we can give you. In one week, you must name your intended or our council will enact its right to choose a bride for you!"


	7. The Week of Dreams

**Chapter 7: The Week of Dreams**

Byakuya stumbled out of the Kuchiki council hall and back across the Seireitei to the sixth division, the councilor's words still ringing in his head.

"One week. That is all we can give you. In one week, you must name your intended or our council will enact its right to choose a bride for you!"

"One week…" he whispered softly, "One week…"

How in kami's name am I supposed to find someone I would want to live with and make a family with in one week? I can't do this…

"Taichou?" Renji's voice said, cutting sharply into his reverie.

"Renji," Byakuya said dazedly.

"Taichou, are you all right? You look awfully pale and…you look like you're about to be sick!"

"Nice of you to notice, Abarai," Byakuya managed, in what tried to sound like a condescending voice, but only managed to sound as sickly as he knew that he must look.

He still wasn't sure if the paleness and nausea was an attack of nerves or if he was already starting to feel the effects of the pregnancy.

_It has to be a mistake…Kami, please, it has to be a mistake. I cannot be…_

He felt a warm arm wrap around him and turn him towards the door.

"C'mon, Taichou. I'm taking you to the fourth division. You don't look well at all!"

"I told you," said Byakuya, "I am…"

But he was breathing too quickly and the room was going into a hard spin.

"A-abarai…I will go…but…bring the blue book…from my desk," he panted, leaning on the edge of Renji's desk to recover himself.

Renji let go of him and flash stepped to the desk, opening it and pulling out the diary. As he turned back, Byakuya's eyes rolled back and he dropped heavily to the floor.

"Taichou!" shouted Renji, flash stepping back to his side, "Taichou…"

Byakuya moaned softly, his eyes fluttering as he tried to surface.

"One week," he moaned deliriously, "All I have is one week…"

"Taichou…" Renji whispered in shock.

He gathered the noble into his arms and flash stepped all of the way to the fourth division. As he came through the door, he spotted Unohana taichou, just coming out of an examination room.

"Unohana taichou!" he shouted desperately, "Something is wrong with Taichou! He passed out in the office and I can't wake him up!"

The healer nodded.

"Please come this way, Abarai fukutaichou," she said, calmly leading him to an open room.

Renji set Byakuya down on the examination table and stepped back as two more healers rushed into the room. Unohana leaned over the noble, releasing her reiatsu into his body and scanning with her senses.

"Isane," she said quietly, "Will you please show Abarai fukutaichou to the private waiting area. I will meet with him there, once more is known about Kuchiki taichou's condition."

The healer nodded and led a sputtering Renji out of the examination room. Unohana taichou moved carefully from end to end of Byakuya's body, sensing each area carefully. She passed over his abdomen and returned, then sent several light pulses of reiatsu into the area. She caught her breath softly.

"Oh my…" she said, studying the noble's face for a moment.

She turned to the assisting healer.

"This is to be handled with discretion," she said, "but you may tell Abarai fukutaichou that Kuchiki taichou will be admitted to the healing center for the night…as a precaution. Do not say anything to worry him."

"Hai, Unohana taichou," the assistant said, turning out of the room.

Unohana leaned over Byakuya again and placed her hands on either side of his face, focusing her energy. Byakuya moaned again, more lightly, then slowly, his eyes blinked open. He looked around the room in confusion.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, blinking, "How did I get here?"

Unohana smiled.

"Abarai fukutaichou was kind enough to pick you up off the office floor and bring you here," she said, scanning his body again.

Byakuya watched quietly as she pored over his body, pausing at his midsection and sending small pulses of reiatsu into him.

"So…" he said softly, "Is it true, then? Am I…?"

"With child?" finished the healer, "Yes, actually. I checked several times to be certain…and there is a newborn reiatsu inside you. So…you knew about this?"

"Well," said Byakuya, trying to sit up, but falling back again, spots dancing before his eyes, "at the meeting of the council of Elders, they told me that I was, but I hadn't been examined yet by a healer. Is the baby all right?"

Unohana smiled bracingly.

"Your baby is doing just fine. You, on the other hand, are overly tired, poorly nourished and badly in need of relaxation. I am writing you a one week pass from all duties and I want you to use the time to get yourself under control. I know you want for your child to be healthy. To ensure that, I must insist you spend the night here and then take the next week off."

Byakuya sighed.

"I will take the time off. You have my word. But, must I stay here? What if I were to have an attendant to look after me…to make certain that I follow your instructions to the letter? Would it be permissible for me to go home? I think I would sleep much better there."

Unohana thought for a moment, then nodded.

"As long as I have your word that you will rest. I will have Isane set up regular appointments for the duration of your pregnancy. I assume you wish for us to be discreet?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Please…I am in enough trouble with the Elders. It is bad enough I am with child and not married. But they took it as an act of defiance when I told them that I didn't know who the other parent could be."

Unohana looked at him in surprise.

"You have had multiple male partners?" she asked, trying not to looked shocked.

"Oh…no!" Byakuya said quickly, "That is not the problem, here. My problem is that I have had no partners at all…male or female.  
"No…partners."

"None," Byakuya assured her, "I have been celibate ever since before my wife's death. So…I don't know how this could have happened!"

"I see," said Unohana, looking mystified.

"The Elders suggested that it must be a divine birth, a gift of the spirit king…"

"Hmmm…" the healer said, studying him for a moment, "Kuchiki taichou, this may seem a bit off topic, but…have you been keeping the diary as I requested?"

"Hai…every time I have had symptoms. Why?"

"Oh, just curious. Do you have the book with you?" she asked.

"I asked Abarai to bring it with us."

"Oh," said Unohana, looking disappointed, "I sent him back to the sixth division. I guess we'll have to examine that later. You might peruse it to see if you can find any clues. Perhaps, there is something helpful there."

Byakuya sighed.

"I doubt it, but I will have a look at it."

"And I want you to keep adding to it," Unohana said, "I would like to see it when you return for your next appointment."

"Of course."

Byakuya sat up slowly and slipped his legs over the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" Unohana asked quietly.

"I feel much better," Byakuya said, taking a slow breath, "I think some sleep would be good, though."

Unohana smiled widely.

"Then by all means, go and begin your rest, Kuchiki taichou. But remember that because of your unusual condition, I want you to have an attendant with you at all times. That way, if there are any problems that come up, we can address them quickly."

"Hai, I will make sure that I am attended."

He climbed out of the bed and set his uniform back in order, then returned to the sixth division, traversing the distance at a walk to give himself time to think.

_How am I supposed to stay calm at a time like this? I am with child…and I have one week to find a bride or that wretched council will match me up with someone…_

He reached the division office surprisingly quickly, despite not using his flash step. As he entered, Renji looked up, then jumped to his feet and raced to Byakuya's side.

"Taichou, I thought that Unohana taichou said that you were to stay at the fourth division tonight! Why are you here?"

"Arigato for your concern, Abarai fukutaichou," he said, giving Renji a weak smile, "but I am only here to pick up a few things, after which I am on leave until the end of the week. After that…"

He trailed off.

"Well, in any case, I need to gather a few things before I go."

"Let me help you, Taichou," Renji said, turning toward the taichou's quarters, "Do you need to pack clothes?"

Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"Oh," said Renji, blinking, "I thought maybe you were going back to the cabin."

Byakuya looked at him with a lost expression.

"Actually…I don't know…I mean I…"

He gazed at Renji helplessly. Renji smiled supportively.

"Taichou, what did Unohana taichou tell you to do?"

"Rest…eat well…but Renji, how is that really going to make a difference?"

"What do you mean, Taichou?" Renji asked, fearing the answer.

"All I have is a week…and after that…I don't know what will happen."

Renji stared at him wordlessly, sadness welling up inside him. He gazed at his taichou's tired and confused expression and found suddenly that he just didn't care anymore about the consequences. If his taichou was only going to live for another week, he was going to make sure that it was the best week of Byakuya's life!

"Taichou," he said, stepping forward, capturing the noble's hands and looking warmly into his eyes, "I know everything is upside down right now, but I think what would be best for you is to go with me to the cabin…just for a couple of days. It will give you a chance to think things through…to have some quiet time. It will only be a couple of days and then we'll come back. But I think if you are to utilize your week most wisely, you should take the time to really reflect a bit."

Byakuya stared at him silently. Renji stepped forward and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Byakuya stood frozen in place, staring into the warm, kind expression and feeling tears building somewhere behind his eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he just kept his eyes locked on Renji's and said nothing.

_My life might be as good as over, but I'll take this last bit of pleasure…_

Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"Very well then. We shall leave now."

"Good," Renji said, smiling, "Let's get out of here. This place is making us both crazy!"

Despite wanting to flash step away at that very moment, Byakuya insisted on clearing his desk and laying out orders for the running of the squad in their absence. As he pored over the last few things on his desk, his fingers found a large manila envelope. He tore it open and found a file containing pictures and descriptions of a large number of available noble women. Byakuya sighed heavily and dropped the envelope back on his desk. He turned away and didn't notice when the edge of it caught on his clothes and it fell into his pack. He looked up as Renji reentered the room, closing the pack without looking down at it.

"Are you about ready to go, Taichou?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"All right, then," said the redhead, "Rest and relaxation, here we come."

They stepped out of the office and turned in the direction of the forest. Side by side, they flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly dark when the two tired shinigamis finally reached the remote cabin. Renji held the door open for Byakuya and flashed him a charming smile.

"After you, Taichou."

He followed the noble into the cabin and immediately started a pot of tea. Byakuya dropped his pack in the bedroom and retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower. He stood under the warm spray and looked down at his abdomen, touching the area with his fingertips and sending small pulses of reiatsu inside. He felt the touch of his reiatsu against another and the feeling sent soft chills through him. It wasn't so bad, he thought, having a child this way…at least it wouldn't be if it was with someone he loved. But he was having this baby alone. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting the water run warmly over him until he was nearly dozing on his feet. He was much more relaxed now. He lingered in the shower several minutes longer, breathing slowly and feeling the soft pulse of life beneath his own.

_No, this isn't so bad…_

He stepped out of the shower feeling much more settled. Wrapping a light yukata around his body, he left the bathroom and walked out to the front room where Renji waited with the tea. They sat down on the sofa, sipping at their tea and enjoying the quiet of the forest that ringed the cabin on all sides. The sound of frogs rose up outside and then yips from a group of coyotes.

"You look a whole lot better now, Taichou," he commented.

"I feel much better, arigato, Renji. This was a good suggestion."

"Well," said Renji, reaching around to scratch at the back of his neck, "It was also sort of a selfish one. You see, I didn't just ask you out here because I knew you needed rest."

"Oh?" Byakuya said curiously.

"No…" Renji admitted quietly, "Taichou, I know what's been going on…the significance of this week…and if this week is the only time there is…then I think there are some things we need to talk about!"

Byakuya stared at him in surprise.

"You say…you know? Renji, why didn't you say anything?"

The redhead gave a frustrated sigh.

"Because I guess that it's not my business…unless you make it my business. But I have some things that I have to say to you, Taichou…things you need to hear. When I'm done, you can stay or go, whatever you want. But I hope that after you hear what I have to say, you will want to remain here with me…"

"Abarai," Byakuya said, an odd look sweeping over his face, "What are you saying?"

"Aishiteru yo…Taichou," Renji said, staring into the noble's shocked eyes.

The teacup dropped from Byakuya's hand and shattered on the floor.


	8. Falling Softly

**Chapter 8: Falling Softly**

"A-abarai?" Byakuya managed in a stricken voice.

His heart was pounding and his head was swimming with the intensity of what he was sure he couldn't have just heard. He stared, transfixed, into the gentle brown eyes that were moving closer…that locked on his as Renji closed the distance between them and pressed his lips very gently to Byakuya's.

Despite the feather-light contact, Byakuya's heart slammed against his ribcage and he felt his breath leave him. His fukutaichou's warm lips were moving against his, still with that tentative pressure…so warm and alive…so different…

His eyes closed and his hands settled on Renji's chest. The redhead eased him gently onto his back on the couch, his lips pressing down more firmly, but his body held respectfully away. Byakuya felt the soft brush of a tongue against his lips and instinctively, his mouth opened to accept it inside. It was unbelievably warm and tasted of green tea and Renji. Their tongues curled around and tasted each other as the two kept their eyes closed and sank into a tirade of hotter and deeper kisses.

_He's kissing me like he's starving for them, _thought Renji, slowly lowering his body until it rested on top of Byakuya's. He felt the noble flinch and catch his breath and he opened his eyes, dreading the possibility that Byakuya would stop him. He wanted this more than anything…ever…so he let his body rest, unmoving on top of the noble's, letting him adjust to the feel of their closeness.

Byakuya bit back a gasp as Renji's weight settled on top of him. Everything in him screamed that it was breaking the rules…that it was wrong…that it would send the council of Elders into fits. But Renji's mouth tasted better than the finest food ever set before him, and his body felt more wonderful on the noble's own than the softest fabric. He risked a glance at his fukutaichou's face and flushed immediately. Renji's eyes were half-lidded and dazed, looking at him as though he was the finest vintage…the rarest of finds. He didn't remember ever being looked at that way before…not even by Hisana. It looked as though Renji would devour him…and Byakuya decided that he would easily accept that fate.

A moan slipped free of his lips as he felt the other man's hardness pulsing softly against his…held carefully still…and waiting, he knew, for a sign that it was acceptable to proceed.

Because even as a lover, Renji would not forget that Byakuya was his superior officer and a member of the noble class. But all of a sudden, Byakuya didn't give a damn about military designations or titles. He was a man, deeply drawn to another man…and all he could think of doing was making love to the redhead and kissing them until they could no longer breathe.

But one thing was holding him back. Renji knew what the council expected of him…and he had done this anyway. But what were his expectations for when this week was over? Would he simply walk away? Could it be done, so simply like that?

"Hmmm…" he moaned against the warm, pleasant lips.

Their kissing was growing harder and more passionate…and their bodies were beginning to rub against each other. He felt Renji's hands release the tie at his waist, then the redhead shifted and moved his own clothing out of the way and Byakuya got his first experience feeling the touch of Renji's swollen arousal. All thoughts of stopping disappeared into the delicious friction of skin on skin, the delightful thrust of the redhead's tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth, tasting every inch of its depths, releasing to allow him a short breath before diving in still deeper. He had never imagined something touching him in that way could feel so good. He didn't want it to stop. When Renji's mouth suddenly released his again, he gasped out the redhead's name, but before he could gather himself, the mouth that had so recently been pleasuring his found the soft skin of his throat and Byakuya was left breathless all over again as the hard friction between them continued, and Renji's mouth bit down on him, sucking and licking, nipping at his skin until he could hear himself gasping for breath and moaning wantonly. He thought he would cry out when he felt Renji's fingers touch his lips tentatively…again asking for his permission. He ached all over to part his lips, to bathe the questing fingers in his saliva…to give Renji the final signal of his complete and total surrender.

But he couldn't take his mind off of the facts.

He was pregnant.

He was required by the council to get married.

And Renji was not just male, but a peasant as well.

And there was no father.

Byakuya sighed and captured Renji's hand in his. He met the redhead's disappointed eyes and gently kissed his fingertips before pulling away and sitting up, wrapping his yukata around himself protectively.

"Renji," he said softly, "Can this really be all right with you? To have just this short time and then be parted? Can you really just walk away like that?"

"Well…" Renji said, his eyes playing over Byakuya's body hungrily, making the noble blush furiously and pull his yukata tighter around him, "It's not like we have a choice about that, right? I mean, what time we're given shouldn't be wasted. We should relax and let ourselves enjoy this."

"But I feel awful…knowing how soon it will end…"

Renji leaned toward him and kissed his lips gently. Byakuya felt his heart quiver and knew he wouldn't be able to resist much more. If Renji kept pushing him, then he was going to make love to the redhead…and after the week was up, he would have to leave Renji behind. He didn't think that it was right to do such a thing to Renji. He didn't even know if it was possible to do such a thing.

"Do you want this to go on, Taichou?" Renji asked him suddenly.

Byakuya looked deeply into the lovely brown eyes.

"I want this to go on forever, Renji," he said softly.

"Then we'll fight for it," the redhead said firmly, reaching out and taking the noble forcefully into his arms.

His mouth plundered Byakuya's relentlessly and there was no more room for words. He managed to mumble out something about the sofa not being a proper place for their lovemaking and then he was being lifted, his mouth still fastened tightly on Renji's, and carried into the bedroom.

Renji set him down on the huge, soft bed and reached down to open his yukata. This time, he met with no resistance, just a slight flutter of the dark gray eyes and the slightest of nods. Renji was already naked, having shed his clothing before lifting him from the couch. Byakuya looked up and caught his breath at the sight of the moonlit tanned skin and the bold, beautiful markings that seemed to run everywhere. He reached out with searching fingertips to trace the pattern on his stomach as Renji climbed onto the bed next to him, kneeling and allowing Byakuya's fingers to explore him. Byakuya lifted himself to sit in front of the redhead, the wide gray eyes taking him in and loving the sight of him as the deft fingers worked their way over the length and breadth of his tattooed skin.

There was something both tender and beautiful about being touched by Byakuya this way. Renji smiled into the noble's serene expression, wondering how Byakuya could make him feel so beautiful with just touches of those deep dark eyes and graceful hands. But the slender hands and graceful fingertips continued to touch him and Byakuya's face moved closer until he claimed Renji's lips again and pushed him gently down onto his back. Smiling, his moved the redhead's legs so that they were parted wide and he was spread out beautifully on the huge bed, looking to Byakuya like a work of art. He placed himself between the redhead's parted thighs and started again at Renji's forehead and worked his way down the redhead's body, this time tasting every inch of the sharp, black lines with tender lips and a hungry, lustful tongue.

Renji closed his eyes and let his head fall back, shivering when warm breath tickled the places the noble's tongue touched him, moaning softly as the noble moved down lower and lower on his body, then gasping with pleasure as Byakuya's tongue buried itself in his navel, making him arch his back and call out Byakuya's name. He felt Byakuya tremble softly as his name was called and his touches on Renji's body became deeper and more passionate. He placed his hands on the redhead's thighs and pushed them wider, then lowered himself and began to pleasure him more intimately. Renji stared at the noble's beautiful, wondering at what was happening. He moaned louder, panting for breath as the noble worked passionately in his efforts, continuing until Renji was breathing so hard that he thought he would lose consciousness and he felt damned ready to start begging for the noble to take him already. But just when he was ready to start pleading for it, Byakuya slid back up his body and reclaimed his mouth, teasing Renji with the lovely blend of their tastes until the redhead thought he would explode. He felt Byakuya lace their fingers together, then he lifted Renji's fingers to his lips, kissing them first as he met the redhead's eyes with nearly unbearable warmth, then slipping three of them, one by one in between his parted lips and coating them with saliva.

Renji turned his body and brought Byakuya down onto his back, sliding his fingers down the length of the beautiful pale torso and meeting the noble's lips for a deep, penetrating kiss. At the same time, he began to explore Byakuya's body, returning in kind the pleasure Byakuya had given him before. The noble sighed and leaned into the pleasant touches, writhing against the redhead as he proceeded.

Byakuya was surprised at how little pain there was…this being his first attempt at male on male intercourse. He felt some discomfort with the penetration, but Renji's mouth distracted him pleasantly, and all semblance of pain swiftly disappeared. Finally, he felt Renji's fingers slip out of him and the redhead repositioned himself between Byakuya's parted thighs. He leaned down, smiling and brushing light kisses on the noble's soft brow, blushing cheeks and parted lips, then brought himself to the tight entrance and slowly brought their bodies together.

He noticed right away the tightened hands on his shoulders and the suddenly uncertain look that entered Byakuya's eyes. He laid still on top of his lightly trembling lover, buried in his heated depths and feeding him a slow flurry of gentle kisses as he waited for the noble to adjust. A few slow breaths later, Byakuya's reiatsu and body calmed and Renji moved experimentally, causing the noble to catch his breath and move with him. He began slowly, watching as Byakuya's eyes glazed over and his face was made over with bliss. His hips rose up hungrily against Renji's, his fingers digging into the redhead's skin as the deep friction and blinding heat began to overtake him. Renji shifted slightly and thrust hard into the noble, tearing a harsh, ringing cry from his throat that nearly stopped Renji in his tracks, but the noble's slender hips bucked up into his again and he thrust hard several more times, then heard Byakuya gasp, felt his hands tighten and felt the hot pulses of the noble's release between their joined bodies. He thrust in deeply one more time and held onto Byakuya, panting against the noble's shoulder as he emptied himself deep inside, then relaxing into his lover's embrace and falling into a blinding rush of slow, deep kisses that ended only when the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Renji was convinced that things couldn't get any better than they were, but he was proven wrong when Byakuya gave a soft sigh and whispered, "Abarai Renji, aishiteru yo."

The redhead fell asleep with a beautiful smile plastered all over his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke just before dawn and worked his way free of the noble's arms to slip into the bathroom. As he stepped inside, he spotted Byakuya's pack lying open near the sink. As he washed his hands and splashed some water onto his face, he noticed a manila envelope that had been torn open and had several papers sticking out. One dropped to the floor as he went to shove the rest back inside and he picked it up, gazing at it absently. His brow furrowed and he looked more closely at the file, noting that the pictures and descriptions were all of noble women and were accompanied by a note.

_Byakuya-sama, enclosed you will find a file of eligible noble women from which you may choose your bride. Please be prepared when you come to council at the end of the week to inform us which one you will wed. We will also accept another noble female of your choice, if you so wish._

Renji dropped the note and stepped back, a sick feeling rising up inside him. He turned to flee and nearly ran into Byakuya. The noble looked from Renji to the file on the floor and blanched.

"Renji, wait…"

"Oh hell, don't do this," Renji said in a low voice, "Don't tell me that it isn't what I think."

"Renji…you said that…you knew," Byakuya said, staring.

"That you were being force to get married…no…no, you see…I heard you talking about your 'condition' and how it couldn't be cured. I heard you say that you only had a week. Taichou, I thought that you were dying!"

Byakuya's face fell and his eyes went dark with pain.

"You…did this, because you thought I was dying?" he said, looking mortified.

"I thought you were dying," Renji confirmed, "but I was in love with you and if I was going to lose you, I had to tell you how I felt about you. I feel so stupid. I had no idea you were just using me to take up time until you got married."

"That's not what it was!"

"Right…well, Taichou…I, uh, I think I should go."

"Renji…please don't. Don't leave."

The redhead turned away, trying to hide the fact that he was nearly in tears.

"I thought that you loved me," Renji whispered.

"I do," Byakuya said quietly, "and I thought you wanted to fight for that."

"Taichou…that…what you just did? That's not what someone does when he is in love. It's what someone does when he is desperate."

Byakuya lowered his eyes to hide the impact of the redhead's accusation. He stared down at the file that represented his future, the surrender of yet another of his desires to the rules of the clan. He said no more, but simply stood quietly, waiting for what he knew would come next.

"Look," Renji said, not looking back at him, "maybe you were raised differently than me. Maybe you really don't see that what you've done is wrong. But I have to go where my heart tells me. And my heart is telling me that I can't be with you anymore."

"You're…leaving me?" Byakuya whispered.

"I'm sorry, Taichou."

"Are you…going to leave…the sixth division?" Byakuya asked, his voice betraying an edge of fear.

Renji remained facing away from him.

"I, uh…I don't know. I need to get out of here. I need to think."

He walked slowly to the front door and looked back to where Byakuya stood, his face sheet white and tears on his eyes.

"Good luck, Taichou. I really hope you find happiness. I do."

"Don't go…"

He almost turned back, but the memory of the files, the note…rose up in his mind and broke over his heart, leaving him with that awful, sick feeling again and he forced his feet to carry him into a flash step. He tried not to hear as a choked sob sounded in the cabin behind him.


	9. A Scattering of Sakura

**Chapter 9: A Scattering of Sakura**

Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he had really cried over anything. Taught from a tender age that tears were a surrender of the body to the heart…and that surrendering to the heart was a sure sign of weakness, he had always managed to hold the tears back and present a calm exterior. Not that there hadn't been times he wanted to cry. Losing Hisana had pushed him to the brink of his control. And watching his sister face execution had been horribly difficult, as had the time she had lost the two siblings from the Rukongai with whom she had been friends. He thought that perhaps it was a function of the pregnancy, but once the tears began to escape him, he felt like they would never stop. He was dignified enough to keep from making any sound…except just as Renji left, when the impulse to beg him to stay had nearly overwhelmed him. He had barely escaped the moment with a shred of his dignity. Sadly, he hardly cared about dignity at this point.

He couldn't be angry at Renji for leaving, of course. He knew he should have said something sooner about the council forcing him to marry…but then, he had thought that Renji already knew. It seemed as though they had done nothing but misunderstand each other as of late. And now, the misunderstandings had left them completely undone.

It would have been more bearable not coming on the heels of their first lovemaking, but even time, it seemed, had it in for them. But what hurt the most was how high he had allowed his hopes to grow when Renji suggested he fight for their love. And he had been completely honest in the end about wanting to do so.

He would have done so gladly…

But Renji, it seemed, no longer desired him that way…and such things couldn't be forced. He sighed heavily, wishing he was more adept at understanding matters of the heart, but much of the instinct for listening to his heart had been educated out of him. It was, perhaps, the pregnancy that loosened his resolve and made him more pliable…and since his heart was broken, he strongly wished that it could be over with and the baby born. Not that it would solve his problem, but there would, then, be a place to show affection, a person to care for…

But there would never be another for him to love. When he walked down the aisle this time, it would be the last time. Whatever happened, there would already be an heir and the council would leave him be…even if his wife left him…which she was likely to do once it settled in on her that he wouldn't be able to love her. He couldn't love again. For him, love only ever seemed to end in complete disaster.

He waited until the weather outside warmed, then swam out to the platform and spent hours staring into the water and hating himself for ruining things with Renji. After his tears had dried and he couldn't think of anything else to do, he gathered his pack and prepared to leave for home. He stood in the doorway of the silent bedroom for a moment, looking back at the huge, comfortable bed they had shared and wondering again why his grandfather had brought it to this place. As usual, the answer eluded him and he ended up just shaking his head sadly and turning away, flash stepping to the door, then away from the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji hated himself even before the door had closed between Byakuya and him…and the farther he got from the cabin, the more he hated himself. He wasn't sure why…maybe it was that he really was an idiot, but every time the shit in his life started to get too deep, he always managed to find a way to dig himself in deeper. And now he couldn't kick himself any harder. He had just bedded and dumped Kuchiki-fucking-Byakuya, probably the most beautiful creature that he'd ever seen close up. Sure, there had been times he'd wanted to beat the crap out of his stuck up, straight laced, priss of a superior officer. But beneath whatever raging emotions that had driven him nearly insane, he had always felt a deeply ingrained longing for the man. He had spent years trapped somewhere between hating and loving his beautiful taichou, but just as the two of them finally connected, he found a way to completely screw things up.

And now he had hurt Byakuya…broken his heart, by the look of it. And where before, he might have worried that it would just piss the noble off and make him reduce his fukutaichou to a bloody, sakura shredded pulp on the ground, the truth of the matter was that Byakuya had handled his leaving with the same poise he handled everything…except for the one sound he made as the door closed between them.

And now Renji couldn't get that sound out of his head…

He thought back through everything they had said to each other and he kept coming back to one thing. Byakuya had said that he was willing to fight for them. It wasn't fighting for his life…but actually, maybe it was…because living an empty life with a woman he didn't love wasn't that different than dying. He wondered what Byakuya would have done if he had stayed. He tried to picture Byakuya standing before those stuffy Elders and telling them all to go fuck themselves and he found himself giving a laugh that was half-crying. He really did love his taichou…even now. And despite feeling like he might have been used, he had to admit to himself that it hadn't been Byakuya who gave up. Renji had been the one to walk away. He had done it, mostly to protect what dignity he had left, but dignity, he found, was not such a prize when faced with the prospect of losing the man he loved.

And so, Renji turned around and looked back in the direction of the cabin, thinking that he could be back there by nightfall. Somehow, as he stood there, gathering himself, he missed the small noise that rose up behind him, the breath of cold wind that passed by. The empty hearted Espada who knocked him senseless, slung him over a shoulder and turned back towards Las Noches, pleased at being able to offer Aizen Sousuke such a prize.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya worked until late into the night, not taking a break to eat or rest. If he stopped working for a moment, he knew that he would start thinking about his glaringly absent fukutaichou and he might actually slip and make the horrifying mistake of letting tears fall when others were around. It wasn't until hours after the last officer left the building that he gave a long sigh, pushed his chair back and started to pay the price for not having taken better care of himself. He felt weak and shaky, nauseous and chilled inside. He started towards the squad kitchen to make some tea, but felt his stomach turn and had no choice but to turn into the nearest room, which happened to be Renji's. He flash stepped to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach, then sat quietly on the floor, waiting for his head to stop spinning.

When it did, he remained on the floor, taking calm breaths and enjoying the light scent of Renji that seemed to hang in the air around him. He was nearly half asleep, sitting leaned against the wall when he decided that it would be beyond pathetic if he passed out in Renji's room, looking like some lovesick girl, pining away for her lost love. He forced himself to his feet and started to leave. As he passed through the room, he noticed the red notebook Renji had been writing in and flipped through the pages. As he read, his eyes began to tear again, but he blinked them away and continued to read Renji's thoughts. And some of the things the redhead had written nearly took his breath away.

_I woke up this morning and I realized that I must have passed out from being sick last night. Taichou must have been up all night, taking care of me, but it was hard to tell by looking at him. How he manages to look so damned cute, even when he's ready to fall down from being so tired is beyond me!_

_It sucks being sick, but, hell, if it means being trapped in this place with Taichou for the rest of our lives, I'll die happy. Even though he doesn't know how I feel about him, it's nice just to 'be' together. It's like dreaming about what it would be like to be married to the guy. Hisana was really lucky…_

_But the longer we stay here, the more tempted I am to say something…or do something that will give me away. I almost wish I would, but I don't know if I could take it if I did say something and he didn't return the feeling. But whatever happens, at least we had this time…and at least I got to dream about making love to him. Maybe in my head is the only place it will ever exist, but it's real…even if he never knows…_

Byakuya felt calm slowly returning and gently closed the notebook, setting it back where he had found it and quietly leaving the room. He continued on his way to the kitchen and started the pot of tea, then sat down at the table and rested his head on his folded arms, closing his eyes.

_He stood in front of a crowd of family and friends, carefully keeping his eyes turned away as his intended approached, step by step. He tried to use his mind to make the scene disappear, to let himself escape into oblivion. But when he opened his eyes again, Abarai Renji was…everywhere. The celebrant, the rows and rows of guests, the servants…everyone. But the one he was most pleased to see was the 'Renji' who walked down the aisle and took his place at Byakuya's side. The 'Renji' celebrant welcomed them and began to talk about how marriage was a commitment, not to be lightly entered. 'Renjis' all around him smiled widely and made sounds of approval as the vows were given and all of the rituals and traditions were seen to. As the service came to a close, Byakuya felt a surge of deep happiness that finally, the two of them would be together. He turned to kiss Renji, then suddenly realized that all of the people around him had gone back to normal and that the person awaiting his kiss was not Renji, but a young and sad looking noble woman…as disinterested in him as he was in her._

_But it was too late. Their vows were already taken, their promises given. Everyone was waiting. Inside him, Kuchiki Byakuya's heart began to scream…_

He woke to the sound of the teapot complaining and forced himself to his feet to take it off the stove. He had already poured the tea, when he realized suddenly that he had automatically poured two cups. He sighed softly, taking his tea and turning back in the direction of the office. His nausea had subsided, but his legs still felt rubbery and weak beneath him. He felt so dizzy and disoriented that he turned into his quarters and fell into bed, managing only a few sips of tea as he drifted off. When he woke again, it was well into late morning and the office was already bustling with activity.

Byakuya returned to his desk and started to work, but kept getting distracted by thoughts of the dreamed wedding, by the memories of making love with Renji and with the sound of Renji's voice telling him that they should fight for their love. And it was very much worth fighting for. Not that he had ever thought it wasn't. But what he had thought, was that after losing Hisana, it wasn't in him anymore to act in defiance of his clan's rules. He didn't care anymore that he was their leader, and expected to act always in accordance with their rules. After all, he had learned from Rukia's near execution, there were some times when the rules were just wrong. And to him, it seemed that this was definitely one of those times.

And suddenly, he wanted to do something about it…

He rose out of his seat and flash stepped to the Kuchiki council hall and into the council meeting room, holding the manila envelope in his hand. He strode into the room without warning, taking his place at the head of the table and watching as the heads of the councilors rose and looked at him in surprise.

"Byakuya-sama," said Councilor Nori, "Your presence is welcome, of course. But it was not required at this morning's meeting. We thought, in any case, that you would be considering your choices."

Byakuya nodded.

"I have considered my choices…and I have made a decision."

"So which have you chosen?" Nori asked.

"None of these," he said quietly, "I have instead chosen another. This person, though not noble, is a person of great quality. This person is already well known to me and we are on good terms. This person is a very powerful shinigami and at ban kai level. This person is likely to become a taichou in the not too distant future and, as such, meets the qualifications for marriage. Moreover, this person has stolen my heart. If I am to be bound to one person for a lifetime, let it be this person. Beautiful, powerful, loyal…this person is everything to me…"

Kuchiki Nori shook his head solemnly.

"Byakuya-sama, it was enough that you broke the rules and married beneath you when you were not yet clan leader. If we allow this disobedience to continue, how will we convince any of our family to follow the rules?"

Byakuya met their eyes squarely.

"I am already with child. This council expressed concern about making an heir and is about to have one. This council said that it would be unseemly to have this child out of wedlock and I am willing to marry so that the child will have two loving parents. As to the choosing of my mate, this council already once allowed my marriage to a peasant. The rule has already been broken…and so it would not be unreasonable for this council to support my marriage to the one I love. This is the only person who I will consider. So you may give your blessing to my marriage to this peasant or you may plan on being embarrassed when I become a single parent. It is in your hands now."

He leaned back in his chair and waited as the councilors hemmed and hawed, arguing back and forth. They sounded to him like a group of chickens, clucking noisily and pecking at bits and pieces of things on the ground. His mind began to drift and he wondered briefly where Renji was and when he might return. He might be throwing caution to the wind for nothing more than a huge disappointment, but he could get through the rejection if it happened…because he knew he was giving them every chance to succeed together. He looked back at the council, laughing inwardly that they hadn't even asked the identity of the peasant he sought permission to marry. In true noble fashion, they simply assumed that one peasant was like another and it never entered their minds that he could be talking about a man. He bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Finally, the rumble of voices receded and Councilor Nori stood and turned to face Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama, this council has given much consideration to your argument…and we have decided to allow this marriage to go forward. We are concerned that you will add more tarnish to our family name, but if the person you suggested is as accomplished as you say, then we can see the sense in allowing you to make this decision unimpeded. Therefore, council hereby approves your marriage to the peasant…"

He paused, looking at Byakuya in askance.

"Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the sixth division…and my lover," he stated calmly.

He smirked as he heard glass shatter somewhere in the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke to find himself in the deepest shit that existed. He was lying facedown, bound and blindfolded. He felt the kido ropes around his wrists and the bands holding back his power. He sensed Zabimaru somewhere nearby, but couldn't connect with the spirit inside, which was probably for the better if they were to be tortured. He sensed that he was in Hueco Mundo and guessed he must have been taken to Las Noches. No other place in the three worlds was so dry and made his skin itch without him moving a muscle.

"Oi, Renji," said Gin's voice cheerfully, "You going to join us now?"

"Fuck you!"

It was lame as insults went, but his head still spun and he couldn't think of anything else.

"I don't think he appreciates your cheerfulness so early in the morning, Gin," said Aizen Sousuke's soft voice, "You know, not everyone is a morning person."

He heard footsteps and Renji felt fingers touch the bare skin of his back, making his skin crawl. He was suddenly grateful that he and Byakuya had both given and received the night before. He would have been sick and disgusted if his first sexual experience with a guy happened in a place and situation like this…

"So…Gin," Aizen went on sedately, "I think Renji just offered you something. Are you interested?"


	10. Shining Petals

**Chapter 10: Shining Petals**

"So…Gin," Aizen went on sedately, "I think Renji just offered you something. Are you interested?"

"Oh," said Gin, "I don't think he was simply referring to me. I think it was more of a general invitation."

"Oh, wasn't I clear?" Renji said, figuring he was probably dead anyway, "I meant for the two of you to go fuck _yourselves_…or each other…your choice!"

"Hmmm…" mused Aizen, "Dreadful manners, but very nice presentation. I'm nearly swooning."

"Don't worry," Gin assured him, "I'll be sure to catch you when you fall."

"Yes," chuckled Aizen, "Catch me and drop me off the nearest cliff, ne? But come now, all of this talk has made me aroused. We should do something about that."

"Well, Renji did invite us to fuck each other. We could indulge, although this cell isn't the most comfortable of places."

"I don't feel like walking all of the way back to our room."

"Hmmm," laughed Gin, "It seems we have a problem. Because I only see one bed in here and Renji is currently using it."

"Oh, you guys are welcome to it," Renji offered, "Just let me up and you can have at…"

"We will be 'having at' soon," Aizen said, sliding a hand down his back and letting it settle on his very unprotected and vulnerable ass, "but first, if you'll pardon the pun, we want to play a game. One of us will lie down on your back and get a bit friendly with you…and if you can tell us who it is, then we will put you in a cell and forget you are here. If you are wrong, we go to round two."

"What's round two?" Renji asked sarcastically, "You each stick a finger up my ass and see if I can tell who is who? You two are fucking crazy!"

But he really didn't have any choice but to play along. He felt someone move closer, standing between his parted thighs and lying down on his back, letting a dangerously large and aroused member rest against his ass, where Aizen's hand had been. A hand pulled the tie out of his hair and spread his hair out along his back, then spent several minutes stroking it before moving on to pull the hair aside and nip sharply at the back of his neck. He tried not to feel guilty at the instant reaction in his groin at the intimate treatment.

"Uh…he said, stalling…that's got to be one of the Espadas. Neither of you pencil-dicks could be that big," Renji said sarcastically.

"Damned good guess," said Grimmjow's voice in his ear.

"Shit, I was joking…" muttered Renji, "I didn't even know you were here!"

"That was the point, dumbass!" growled the Espada, "They were trying to trick you."

"Well…they didn't, so now I go to my cell, right?" Renji said hopefully.

"Hmmm…said Aizen, resting his hand on Renji's tattooed bottom again, "I think we made that a little too easy for you."

"Besides," said Gin, "You admitted you were joking in your answer, so we'll need to try another game."

"Ah," groaned Renji, "just my luck…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite Renji's absence, Byakuya couldn't quite suppress a smile as he returned to the sixth division, holding in his hand the official announcement of his engagement to Renji. Knowing that much had to happen before he could release the announcement, he opened his desk and slipped it into the blue book, taking a moment to write in a few notes about his council session. Looking over at Renji's desk, he sighed softly and finally decided that he had allowed Renji enough time to sulk. It was time for them to sit down and to talk things out. Even if they couldn't be together, they had to be able to sit in the same room and to work alongside each other…

He extended his senses and focused one by one on the areas where he usually found Renji when looking for him…his nearby apartment, bars, friends' houses, Ichigo and Urahara's homes in the living world, but nowhere did he sense Renji's unique reiatsu. He sent a hell butterfly, recalling Renji to the office, then turned to the third seat, who sat at the redhead's desk, busily working on reports.

"When was the last time Abarai Renji reported in?" he asked.

The third seat gazed at him blankly.

"Just before the two of you left together," the youth answered, then turned back to his work.

The thought nagged at him as the day wore on. He tried reaching out with his senses again and again, but could not find his reiatsu anywhere. He sighed in frustration, not certain how to proceed. He was just about to contact the second division when his hell butterfly returned, having failed in its delivery. He gazed at the black insect, frowning, suddenly noting the presence of a small amount of sand on its body.

And suddenly…chillingly, he realized where Abarai Renji must be.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So," said Gin, "Round Two. For this, we'll turn you onto your back."

There was a moment of silence as the silver haired shinigami made the adjustment and carefully checked Renji's blindfold. He tried to bite the hand that touched him and earned a sound slap that turned his head and echoed in his suddenly spinning head.

"Really…" remarked Gin, "You were right about his manners."

"I did warn you," Aizen said blithely.

"Now…each of us will have a turn at you and the one who makes you scream the loudest wins. Any questions?" Gin asked.

"Yeah…uh, what are we talking here…sex or pain…what?" Renji asked nervously.

"Well," said Aizen, tickling the skin of his thigh, "I imagine either one would work…so let's do this. I will indulge sexually and Gin will use torture. Which would you like first?"

"Ah, well," said Renji, thinking quickly, "It's been a long time since I ate. Could we like, have a snack first and then get to the torture?"

"Oh my," smiled Gin, "You are just too cute Abarai. I might vomit."

"But I think Renji is right. He will need energy for the next round. Perhaps we should feed him," suggested Aizen.

"What do you think we should feed him?" asked Gin, "We gave all of the shinigami remains to the hollow guards…and the hollow remains are really just skin and bones, not good for eating at all."

"I may have a suggestion," offered Aizen, "You know, they say that semen is actually nutritionally valuable."

_Shit!_

"I've heard that too," agreed Gin, "but remember…he bites…"

"Ah…yes, there is that. Well, perhaps if one of us holds him by the hair with a knife at his throat and the other 'feeds him,' he won't be so inclined to bite," Aizen suggested.

"But what if we are a little too eager and we jostle him. His throat could be cut by mistake!" Gin objected.

"Well," said Aizen, "I could always use some hypnosis to gain his cooperation."

"More fun for us, but it loses something if he is too willing or not involved," complained Gin.

"Look, would you guys mind?" Renji moaned, "If you're going to kill me, just do it and get it over with! My hands are falling asleep and I can't stand being on my back like this!"

Aizen had just opened his mouth to answer when something struck the fortress, shaking the grounds from end to end.

"Well," said Gin, "I wouldn't expect that they'd trouble themselves for the likes of him. This must be something else. Who would you say it is?"

Aizen focused quietly for a moment.

"Zaraki taichou…and someone who would rather not be noticed. Someone strong…probably Kuchiki or Komamura."

"My money's on Byakuya," said Gin, grinning, "and it would make sense, you know. This is his fukutaichou…"

Aizen leaned close to Renji again as another blast rocked the fortress.

"He's going to a lot of trouble, Abarai fukutaichou. You sure you haven't been treating him to more than tea during those late night work sessions?"

"Screw you," Renji snapped, "Byakuya doesn't need me enough to come here. He'd send someone who actually gives a damn!"

"Oh, listen to the sound of a heart breaking, Sousuke!" Gin laughed, "I'd say our friend Renji-kun has a crush on his lovely taichou, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps," said Aizen, "Maybe after we kill whoever is being so rude as to attack our fortress, we should come back here and give Renji a taste of Byakuya. I think I can create a proper illusion."

"Ah shit, don't give me the creeps like that!" Renji pleaded, "Just do it as yourselves! That guy is just fucking scary!"

The fortress rumbled again.

"Well," said Aizen in a bored tone, "let's go see who's knocking, shall we, Gin?"

"Oh, all right. But I want to be first when we get back. I think I've waited long enough."

Renji heard the footsteps fade away. He realized suddenly that they had left him naked and restrained…on his back…with his legs spread wide…not good…

"Hey guys…you wanna put me in a cell? At least uncover my eyes? Guys? Uh…Guys? Please tell me Grimmjow's not still in the room…hey…hello? I can tell that someone's here. You wanna say something? You're kinda creeping me out. Hello? Ah, shit, maybe I'm dreaming…"

But he knew he wasn't when a body moved in between his thighs and someone leaned over him, pressing soft lips to his.

"Did you have some trouble finding your way home, Abarai?" asked Byakuya's smooth, velvety voice.

Suddenly, being naked and tied up didn't feel nearly so bad…

"Taichou!"

He caught himself, wondering if this could be one of Aizen's tricks. But the kido holding him down suddenly shattered and then Byakuya was pulling him to his feet, removing the blindfold and releasing the seal on his powers. Renji ignored the fact that the noble was disguised in a heavy cloak and instantly threw his arms around Byakuya and sought his mouth hungrily.

"This is…not the time, Abarai!" Byakuya said, dragging him along.

He shoved a handful of dusty clothes into Renji's hands.

"What are these?" Renji asked, "My own stuff is just over there."

"Trust me, Renji," Byakuya said, "You'll need these to help get us out of here again. Come."

Renji threw the clothes on, balking at the smell and at the bony accessories included with the clothing. He found Zabimaru and rejoined Byakuya by the door.

"So we're going to try to blend in," he said softly.

Byakuya said nothing, but led him out of the room, past a pair of dead guards and down several hallways. Renji looked around and noticed that they had entered what looked like a storage area. As they did, alarms sounded loudly all around them and they heard the sound of pounding feet. Byakuya pulled Renji under the cover provided by stacks of boxed supplies that filled the room they were in. They studied each other in the semi darkness, each trying to decide what to say.

"How did you know?" Renji asked, "Where I was? What happened?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to get you out of here…and we're going to home. We have some things we need to say to each other, but this really isn't the right place."

Renji managed a sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" he said softly, "Who in the hell needs a 'right' time or place to say, 'I was an idiot.' Or 'I'm sorry.'"

Byakuya returned the smile and lowered his eyes.

"Very well, then," he said quietly, "I will tell you that I am sorry if it seemed as though I intended to use you. The truth is…I was attracted to you…and I didn't know how to tell you. We have apparently been the unfortunate victims of a number of misunderstandings. But let me make one thing clear…Abarai Renji, aishiteru yo."

Renji leaned forward and met the noble's lips with his own, then sat back and gazed at Byakuya.

"Are you going to go through with it?" he asked softly, "Are you going to get married?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, meeting his eyes.

Renji's face fell, but Byakuya caught his chin and returned the redhead's eyes to his.

"_To you, Renji,_" he added, stopping Renji's heart in his chest, "if you will have me."

"Shit…" whispered Renji, "Are you proposing to me? Here? In the middle of enemy territory? While we're trying to escape with our lives? You're crazy, Taichou! You're damned crazy!"

"So is that a 'yes,' Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"No," said Renji, watching Byakuya's eyes darken threateningly, "That's a 'Hell yes!'"

He wrapped his arms around the noble and kissed him warmly.

"Okay, so…you got in here. How are we getting out?"

"Oh," said Gin's voice, "I don't think you _are_ getting out!"

His zanpakutou sliced across the distance and Renji had a strong sense of history repeating itself as Byakuya rose up in between them. But at the last moment, Senbonzakura crashed against Gin's weapon and Byakuya forced him back roughly.

"Run, Renji!" he ordered his fukutaichou.

And he did burst into a flash step, but curled an arm around the noble as he passed and pulled Byakuya along with him.

"How the fuck did he manage to find us like that?" Renji yelled as they ran back down the hallway, turning the corner just as Gin's zanpakutou slammed into the wall behind them.

"I don't know," Byakuya admitted, falling into step with him, "but we don't have time to concern ourselves with that. We must assume that Aizen Sousuke knows we are here now, and knows where we are. Renji, there's to be no more hiding out."

"You mean it's time to run like hell?" laughed Renji.

"Yes," said Byakuya, "I believe that is one way to put it!"

Renji felt somewhat guilty at the fact that his slower flash step lowered Byakuya's chances of escape, but hardly had time to consider that as several hollows joined Gin in the chase and lit out after them, growling and snarling. They turned several more corners, then Byakuya motioned for Renji to stop.

"Stand back!" he warned the redhead, "Hado #63 Soren Soukatsui!"

Even prepared as he was, Renji was nearly thrown off his feet as a hole opened up in the wall and Byakuya shoved him through it. On the other side, he could see only sand, running off into the distance. They burst through the opening and flash stepped away from the fortress. They had almost reached the cover of the nearest rocks when the sound of pursuit rose up behind them. Renji felt the heat and oppressive reiatsu of incoming ceros. Then, suddenly he heard Byakuya's soft intonation and a thousand pink swords rose up all around them. Everything went quiet and calm as the two stood within the fighting chamber, gazing at each other appraisingly and catching their breath.

"I'm going to detonate my senkei," Byakuya told Renji, "Be ready with your ban kai. We will need to make a strong offensive, so that we can make our escape."

Renji lifted Zabimaru and called forth the skeletal snake.

"Ready when you are, Taichou," he said quietly.

Byakuya nodded and lifted Senbonzakura. As he began the detonation, the air around him seemed to shimmer and Renji felt a quiver of fear pass through him.

"Taichou!" he cried as Aizen appeared next to Byakuya.

Byakuya turned as the senkei exploded and barely managed to raise a kido shield as Aizen's sword slashed down at him. The shield shattered, but held long enough to give Byakuya a chance to flash step away. Renji sent Zabimaru flying at the enemy shinigami.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" he shouted, sending a fire blast that engulfed Aizen.

He turned back to Byakuya and found that the noble had dropped to his knees. Not waiting to find out why, Renji simply swept him off his feet and flash stepped for his life, wanting to cheer as Zaraki taichou's group suddenly appeared in front of him, allowing him to tear free of the pursuit. Back among allies, Renji slowed and set Byakuya back on his feet. To his dismay, Byakuya simply collapsed at his feet. Renji dropped to his knees and turned the noble onto his back. When he pulled his hands away, he was chilled to see that they were covered with blood.


	11. The Reiatsu Trail

**Chapter 11: The Reiatsu Trail**

Back among allies, Renji slowed and set Byakuya back on his feet. To his dismay, Byakuya simply collapsed at his feet. Renji dropped to his knees and turned the noble onto his back. When he pulled his hands away, he was chilled to see that they were covered with blood.

"Taichou!" Renji gasped, his hands tearing at the noble's clothes.

Byakuya's face had gone even more pale than usual and his eyes were fully lidded. Long strands of raven black hair lay damp and limp on his face. Renji brushed them aside, his other hand still searching for the injury.

"Hanatarou!" he yelled, "For kami's sake, get over here fast!"

The youth ran to Byakuya's side and fell to his knees, extending his hands over the fallen noble.

"Hanatarou," Renji said, more quietly, "I don't know if Unohana taichou told you, but Taichou is with child."

Hanatarou nodded.

"I was told as part of my preparation for coming with the rescue team," he said, green light flaring around his hands, "She didn't want him to come along…because she said that he hadn't been taking good care of himself and was already in poor condition. But she insisted that if he did go on the mission, that I be told about his condition so that if he was injured, I could heal him effectively."

"So…can you? Can you heal him okay?" Renji asked.

Hanatarou gazed down at the wound in the noble's abdomen.

"It didn't breach the baby's reiatsu itself, but it did compromise the protective layers around it. The protective layers will heal themselves, but there has been a fall off in the baby's reiatsu and I believe we will need to do an infusion."

"Well then, do it!" Renji urged him, "Do it now!"

Hanatarou shook his head.

"It isn't the kind of thing that can be done in the field, Abarai fukutaichou," he explained, "It must be done at the healing center. And not just any reiatsu will do. But Unohana taichou will explain all of that to you when you arrive in the Seireitei."

He turned to a waiting group of healers.

"He is ready. Take him back to Unohana taichou. Move quickly."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sat in the private waiting area alongside Rukia, watching the door behind which the healers were treating Byakuya.

"I feel so stupid," Renji said, fighting back tears, "He was only there because of me…"

"It wasn't your fault, Renji," Rukia said, wrapping an arm around him, "You didn't do anything wrong. You had no way of knowing that hollow was just going to spring itself on you like that!"

"Well…I shouldn't have been out there feeling sorry for myself! Hell, it isn't like he set out to hurt me. We just had a misunderstanding…or…maybe a few misunderstandings, but I should have stayed when he asked me to. I was an idiot…and he had to come and drag my sorry ass out of the fire. He put himself and his baby at risk to come and get me. How in the hell am I supposed to live with that?"

"Renji, everyone makes mistakes," Rukia said, kissing him on the cheek, "and sometimes our mistakes are costly. Look at what happened with Nii-sama when I was to be executed."

"I know," Renji said, letting his head fall onto her shoulder, "I just hate this. I hate waiting…and not knowing what's going in…and wondering what's going to happen…"

The examination room door opened, stopping their conversation and Unohana taichou stepped out, wearing a tired expression. She stepped into the waiting area and closed the door.

"How is Nii-sama?" Rukia asked quickly.

"I won't lie to you," the healer said quietly, "His condition is very guarded. I had to induce a coma to assist in his healing. But he was awake before and he was lucid. He gave orders that if he becomes unable to make decisions for himself or his child, he would like Abarai fukutaichou to make his decisions for him. He said that although Renji is technically not a family member, a record of their engagement was left in the blue journal in his desk. I will need one of you to go and retrieve it so that we have it on file."

"I can do that," Renji said quickly.

"Just a moment," said the healer, "I need to apprise the two of you of Kuchiki taichou's condition and the condition of his child."

Renji swallowed hard and nodded, bracing himself.

"Kuchiki taichou sustained a serious injury to his abdomen. He has lost a lot of blood and reiatsu. The bleeding has been stopped and both blood and reiatsu will replenish themselves, but it will take time. It will take more time, because his body is supporting the systems of his baby. The baby escaped direct injury, but as Hanatarou told you, the protective layers around the baby's reiatsu were damaged and there was reiatsu leakage. Now, normally, when there is significant reiatsu loss, as I said, the reiatsu will replenish itself. With a baby, the reiatsu replenishment is managed by the host body…the parent. But, as you know, Kuchiki taichou's own systems have been weakened. Because of this, we must conduct a different type of infusion, directly into the baby's protective chamber. The reiatsu used for this must be compatible, meaning that usually a parent or sibling must donate. Byakuya is not capable of doing so…and we do not know who the other parent is…if there is one. So we need to check our reiatsu database and see if we can find a shinigami with compatible enough reiatsu. While we search, we are keeping Byakuya in an induced coma to allow his body to focus harder on providing support to his critical systems and to his baby."

"Is it okay for us to see him? To sit with him?" asked Rukia, her eyes tearing.

"Of course. It will help him to know that you are with him."

"He can…hear us?" Renji asked.

"Perhaps," said Unohana taichou, "but Renji, I do need you to go and collect that engagement announcement to support the declaration of Kuchiki taichou's wishes."

"Got it," Renji said, flash stepping away.

He moved at top speed all of the way back to the sixth division, burst into the office without saying anything, barely noticing the others there. In moments, he was out the door again and flash stepping back to the healing center with the blue book and the announcement in his hands. When he arrived, Unohana taichou took both the book and the announcement, explaining that the book had been a part of Kuchiki taichou's medical treatment and could prove useful. Renji nodded, barely hearing, and flash stepped to the room where Byakuya lay, silent and comatose, his breathing regulated by a breathing machine and his vital signs closely monitored. Rukia already sat beside her brother, holding one slender, pale hand in hers and speaking to him in a low, calm voice. She looked up at Renji as he entered the room, her eyes belying the calm in her voice.

"Renji, I'm glad you're back."

Renji sat down on the other side of the bed and the two held Byakuya's hands and looked at each other, lost for words. The monitors around them beeped steadily and healers came and left as the hours dragged by. The two took turns making tea for each other and fielding questions from others who came to the healing center to ask about the noble's condition. Ukitake taichou and Kyoraku taichou joined them for a time, but as the afternoon gave way to evening, the healing center grew quiet. Still, they waited, even taking turns sleeping, so that Byakuya was never left unattended. It was late at night when Unohana taichou returned, wearing a curious expression.

"I believe that we have found a match for the baby's reiatsu," she told them, "We will need to take Byakuya in for the infusion right away, as every moment is critical in ensuring the survival of the baby."

"Who is the donor?" asked Renji.

Unohana smiled.

"You are," she announced sedately.

"M-me?" Renji said, staring, "R-really?"

"Hai," said the healer, taking him by the arm, "Yours was a very close match, the closest we could find."

"Huh…" Renji muttered, a look of confusion sweeping over his face, "That's weird. I'm not related to Taichou. I'm not even noble!"

"Well, whatever the reasons, you are the best candidate."

"Okay," Renji said, letting himself be dragged along, "But…uh…this…reiatsu infusion…It won't involve any, uh, needles, right?"

"No, of course not," Unohana, "It is not an invasive procedure for you. It is absolutely painless."

"Oh…good," Renji stammered, "That's…good…"

She led him into a small room and had him undress and put on a thin, white yukata. He laid down on an examination table and waited quietly as Byakuya was brought into the room and hooked up to the equipment for the procedure.

"You may grow a little light-headed during the infusion," Unohana taichou said, checking the monitors connected to him and then the ones connected to Baykuya.

"It's not gonna bleed me dry of anything, though, right?" he asked, only half joking.

"Not to worry," the healer said in a pleasant voice, "You and Kuchiki taichou and the baby will all be fine. Now, relax. It helps the transfer rate if you are calm."

Renji closed his eyes and tried to think calm thoughts. He hadn't had much time to think about Byakuya's marriage proposal, but it came back into his mind and dominated it, sending a feeling like hell butterflies through his stomach. He realized that that line of thinking was making him more riled and tried to calm his thoughts. He focused on what he would do once Byakuya woke up…and decided that his first order of business was to tell him how much he loved him. It might, he thought, sound overly dramatic, but it wasn't drama to love someone and to want them to be clear on that fact. He didn't want there to be any more misunderstandings about his feelings or his intentions. From now on, he thought, he wanted everything out there in the open. He wanted to marry Byakuya and help him raise the baby they were trying so hard to save. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl and if the baby would look a lot like Byakuya. He wondered again how the noble could have ended up pregnant, but found himself convinced that if Byakuya said the he hadn't been with anyone, then there wasn't another parent. But that being said, Renji decided that he would happily step in and be that other parent.

He wondered when he had become so willing to do such a thing, but going back to his upbringing in Inuzuri, he imagined that wanting to take care of younglings was an instinct built on survival while he was young. Rukia might have been born with more of that instinct than he had, but he had a lot more of it than he had ever realized…and now, he would get the chance to indulge it.

He knew that he was getting into a pretty intricate situation. Noble life wasn't easy, he knew from Byakuya, but being a peasant among the nobles was even more difficult. Still, Renji felt that, on balance, it was entirely worth it. There was no question. The only question now, was would Baykuya and the baby both be all right?

"We are finished with the infusion, Abarai fukutaichou," Unohana's pleasant voice informed him, "It will just take a few minutes to detach all of the machinery, then we can move Kuchiki taichou back to his room."

"Is…everything all right? With them?" Renji said, his head spinning a bit as he sat up.

Unohana taichou placed a steadying hand on his arm and smiled.

"Yes, Kuchiki taichou and the baby came through the procedure just fine. And when we move him back to his room, we will be able to wake him. He will need to spend some time in the healing center, recovering from his wounds, but everything will be fine now. Arigato, Abarai fukutaichou, without your reiatsu, they would have faced much more uncertainty."

"Oh…hey, it was nothing."

"I think that Kuchiki taichou and this little one would definitely say that it was something," the healer said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt the fogginess around him begin to fade and saw Rukia and Renji's faces appear over him and begin to clear. They smiled down at him as he blinked and stared, wondering as he did why his throat ached, why his stomach hurt and why he felt so awfully dizzy.

"How are you feeling, Kuchiki taichou?" asked Unohana tiachou.

Byakuya looked up at her for a moment.

"I am fine," he said softly, in actuality, feeling far from it.

"I'm sure you are not in top form, but that you feel well enough to answer me that way is a good sign. Rest easy, Kuchiki taichou, all is well."

"My…baby?" he asked, looking as though it hurt to ask the question.

"Your baby is fine, now," the healer assured him.

"Now?" Byakuya repeated.

"Yes," Unohana went on, "There was an injury close to the baby's reiatsu chamber that required us to do a reiatsu infusion, and to do this infusion, we needed help from Abarai fukutaichou. His reiatsu was a match for your baby's. In fact, it was a perfect match."

"You didn't tell me that before!" exclaimed Renji.

"Well," said Unohana, smiling, "I wanted to wait until Kuchiki taichou woke so that I could announce it to the two of you together. It appears from all of our testing that the two of you are this baby's parents."

"But…how?" Renji stammered.

Byakuya stared in stunned silence.

"I too was a bit stymied at first at how such a thing could happen. But when I read Kuchiki taichou's notations in his journal for the days that the two of you were quarantined, it appeared that during your illness, the two of you became intimate with each other while in a state of delirium. Kuchiki taichou's intense dream of being with Renji was actually reality."

"Uh…wow!" Renji mused, "So…the cabin wasn't our first time," he murmured, earning him a dark glare from Byakuya.

"Apparently not," said the healer, smiling widely.

"It certainly would have saved me time and trouble had I known about this," Byakuya said, frowning, "although it is good to know that I can still manage the Elders, even when they are determined to work against me."

"So…how did you convince them to allow you to marry me, Taichou?" Renji asked curiously.

"Simple, I told them that it was either that, or the clan would have to endure me being an unwed parent…oh, and I didn't mention your name, or the fact you are male until after securing permission to marry you."

Renji stared wide-eyed.

"How did you manage to keep all that to yourself until the end like that?"

"Simple," Byakuya said, almost smiling, "I left the information out and they assumed I was talking about a peasant woman."

"Nice," muttered Renji.

"It worked," Byakuya said primly.


	12. Finding the Words

**Chapter 12: Finding The Words**

"Here's your tea, Taichou," Renji said, setting the teacup in Byakuya's hands.

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, taking a sip and setting it down.

Renji studied him for a moment, then sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Are the training schedules posted for next week?" Byakuya went on.

"Not only are the training schedules posted for next week, they're posted for the next two weeks, along with living world deployments, a full inventory for the squad and all of the squad evaluations have been scheduled and confirmed. Now, will you please just rest, Taichou? I've taken care of everything," Renji assured him, "You know you should have stayed in the healing center. I could see that Unohana taichou thought so too."

"She agreed to release me, did she not?" Byakuya said archly.

"Yeah, on the condition that you rest. And you could have done that at the manor, you know."

"Well, I have to keep an eye on you, Abarai. Wouldn't want you sneaking off to play games with Aizen Sousuke and his ilk…again."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"You're just not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"What? That you were wandering around with your guard down so much that this baby I'm carrying could have overcome you and you got caught and nearly defiled by enemy forces?" Byakuya said, smirking, "Now, why would I want to make you dwell on that? I mean, it's not like you did anything stupid or insulting like make love to me and then walk out on me and your child…"

"I didn't even know about the baby!" Renji objected, his face growing red, "And I thought you were just having sex with me to pass the time until you got married!"

"Which was about as true as what you originally thought, when you thought I was dying," Byakuya countered calmly, "Abarai, you and I may communicate perfectly well as taichou and fukutaichou, but more personally, we misunderstand each other on an alarmingly regular basis."

"Yeah…well, you're a lot easier to read during a battle than you are in bed," Renji commented.

"Really?" Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow, "I think that perhaps we needs to do something about that at once, Abarai. If we nearly lost everything over a misunderstanding, we are honor-bound to do what we can to prevent a repeat of it."

"And that means?"

Byakuya motioned for him to come closer. Renji moved his chair closer to the bed and gazed at the noble with sincere curiosity. Byakuya smiled and he felt his heart flutter.

"Renji, you know my thinking and my moves during combat, down to the slightest narrowing of my eyes, and how is it that you came to know me so well?"

"I watched you?"

"You didn't just watch me," Byakuya explained, "You watched me every waking moment, poring over my every move, constantly analyzing, constantly attentive…Renji, we've only been in close quarters with each other and interacting on a personal basis for the equivalent of a few days. And we have done nothing but make a complete mess of things."

"Yeah, well…"

"If we were to spend even half the time improving our interpersonal skills that you spent stalking me to learn my weaknesses…"

"I wouldn't exactly call it stalking!" Renji said, looking offended.

"I would…and in any case, if we directed our energies toward learning each other inside and out…"

Renji's offended stare suddenly curled into a sly smile.

"Wait a minute…Taichou, are you saying…what I think you're saying?"

"I am saying that when there is something you want to excel at, you have to give it proper attention," Byakuya stated firmly.

Renji couldn't fight the huge grin taking over his face.

"So," he said, leaning closer, "you're telling me…that if I want to understand your words, I should talk to you more often…"

Byakuya nodded.

"And," he said, leaning forward and nipping at the noble's lips, "if I want to be good at kissing you, I should kiss you often…"

The conversation halted for several long minutes as the two indulged in a heated exploration of each other's mouths. By the time they pulled away from each other, both were flushed and breathless.

"If I want to know what you enjoy in bed, we should go to bed together frequently…"

"Nightly," Byakuya whispered hotly in his ear.

"Ah…" Renji moaned, climbing onto the bed.

Byakuya captured him and held him at arm's length for a moment.

"And if we are to know each other well enough so that we don't have so many misunderstandings, then we will need to spend copious amounts of time together in a relaxed setting…"

Renji blinked.

"Taichou…are you saying that you want me to move in with you? Now?"

Byakuya smiled and Renji felt a tickle inside.

"Well, I hate to point it out, but we _are_ having a baby together and we are engaged."

"But are the Elders going to be okay with that? I mean, think about the scandal, Taichou!" Renji said with mock seriousness.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him close.

I see nothing scandalous about two people who love each other and are getting married and having a baby together, living under the same roof. After all, Abarai, the cat is out of the bag. I'm already pregnant. There's certainly no hiding what we have been doing."

He captured Renji's lips in a slow, deep kiss.

"And what I find scandalous is that we are lovers…and you insist on calling me by my military designation…"

"So what do I call you…Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya gave him a withering look.

"Renji, you are not a servant."

"Hmmm, Byakuya-sama, then?"

Byakuya gave a discontented sigh.

"Hisana always insisted on calling me that…which I thought was less than enchanting after we were married. Add to that, the council refers to me that way."

"Ah, that's out, then," Renji said, smiling.

"Just use my proper name," Byakuya said, "except when we are working."

"Or in public?"

"No," said Byakuya, pressing his lips to Renji's again, "just at work."

"Hai, Taichou."

"Renji…"

"Well," grinned the redhead, "because this is your military quarters, we are at work…sir."

"Speaking of work, don't you have some to be doing, Abarai?" Byakuya inquired.

"Nope, I told you. I finished everything."

"You mean to say that _the third seat_ finished nearly everything while you were wandering around, getting captured and forcing your pregnant taichou to come and save your posterior…isn't that more like it?" Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…and by the way, _Byakuya_, arigato…for saving my ass…literally."

Byakuya nuzzled beneath his chin and nipped at his throat.

"Actually," he said in a low, seductive purr, "it wasn't a wholly selfless action."

Renji smirked.

"Really?"

"Really…I didn't so much do it for you as for myself. I saved your ass," he said, licking the redhead's ear, "so that I might indulge in it, myself."

"Hey, wait a minute, Taichou…Byakuya, Unohana taichou said that you weren't supposed to be doing anything but _resting_."

"Hmmm…" said Byakuya, frowning, "Then, do you mind if I _rest_ my head _in your lap_?"

Renji laughed.

"I guess that's not a problem," he said, settling down next to the noble, "just behave yourself. You are to have no stress…none."

Byakuya sank down and rested his head on Renji's crossed legs, then laid still, looking up at him.

"No stress," Baykuya repeated thoughtfully, "That could be a problem."

"You think," Renji said, grinning down into his lover's serene expression.

"Yes," Byakuya went on, "because what I find most stressful is boredom…and if I do nothing but lie here, I will get terribly bored and then be under stress."

"You will? Then, I see it as a matter of duty to be sure you don't get bored. And since all of my other duties are seen to, I can assist you for as long as you want…to avoid boredom."

Byakuya smiled up at him.

"I think I would enjoy that."

"So," Renji said, running his fingers through the long, raven black strands of Byakuya's hair, "what will we do to avoid boredom, that will not put strain on your healing abdominal area?"

"Hmmm," said Baykuya, blinking slowly, "I believe I began a detailed exploration of your tattoos while we were at the cabin, but I failed to give proper attention to the ones on your back."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "I think you became distracted with making love and never got back to looking at them."

"Then, I shall look at them now. Do you mind removing your uniform?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Renji said, slipping out from beneath his head.

Byakuya rolled onto his side, watching intently as the redhead slowly removed his top, baring himself to the waist. He glanced back over his shoulder at the noble's hungry expression and grinned.

"That should be enough," he said, "so you can see what you missed last time."

"Actually," said Byakuya softly, "I believe there are a few more beneath your hakama. And I think I should not miss _any_ of them, this time. I am especially interested in the ones that frame that lovely posterior, which I liberated just in time to prevent its abuse."

"Well," said Renji, slipping free of the hakama, "I guess since you saved it, it belongs to you…doesn't it?"

He climbed back onto the bed and Byakuya pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the redhead and sliding his hands warmly down the length of Renji's back.

"I want you to hear me," he breathed in Renji's ear, "You are never to consider yourself a possession…not even mine. We are together, because we choose to be that way, not because of any obligation or because it was permitted for us to be so. If you decide someday that you no longer love me, I want you to be honest and say so. What we have between us is pure and unspoiled…and I want it to remain that way, always."

Renji took Byakuya's face in both hands and stared down into the dark, beautiful eyes.

"Would you tell me something," he said softly, "Would you tell me where the hell you came from? I have to ask, because…there is no way that you are the same stuck up, demanding, overbearing noble who I met when I walked in this place. Where did you come from, because I know you can't be one of _them_…"

Byakuya kissed him lightly.

"Shh…don't tell anyone," he whispered, "because if the Elders found out that I am slowly trying to inject a bit of humanity into the clan, they would have me assassinated. You see, my father was another, like me, who disagreed with much that the noble houses stand for, but before his death, he taught me just how much you can do to change such things, right beneath their fine, upturned noses. Even my grandfather, who you would think never smiled a day in his life, was one like me, who realized the importance of change for the better. Renji…I think…I think I've figured it out…"

Renji frowned thoughtfully.

"Figured what out?" he asked.

Byakuya smiled.

"The task my grandfather set before me…when he left for the spirit dimension. He told me that someday I would understand…and I think I do."

Renji gave him a puzzled stare.

"Renji…my grandfather was one of the most deeply respected taichous in our history. He led the Kuchiki clan and managed the Elders and raised our clan to be the most powerful and most respected. But his commitment to excellence didn't end there. Because he truly loved my grandmother…not because she was noble or anything surface level, but because they could be themselves with each other. And that's what he wanted for me. I might have to posture for everyone else in the three worlds, but there is one place I don't have to do that…one place I can be myself…not taichou or clan leader, or even noble, just…myself. That place is with the one person who has seen every side of me. That place, Renji, is with you…and our baby. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Renji said, nodding and smiling, "I do."

He laughed softly.

"Does that mean you'll have that big comfortable bed brought back to the manor?" Renji asked, grinning.

"If you like," Byakuya said, capturing his lips, "or you can tell me what you desire…and I will indulge you…Renji. I want to make you happy."

Renji met his eyes warmly.

"You already have," he replied, returning Byakuya's kiss, "You've given me everything, Byakuya…love, happiness, a future and our baby. I couldn't ask for more than that."

"And," Byakuya said, lowering the redhead onto his back and spreading his long red hair out around him, "I couldn't ask for anything more than you."

Renji stared.

"How do you do that?" he asked as Byakuya's eyes swept over his body and left him blushing, "How do you just look at me and make me feel like…someone…I don't know, just not some dog from the Rukon, but…someone…"

"You _are_ someone, Renji."

"But you look at me like I'm that moon you stare at every night…or flowers in your garden, you know, something beautiful."

Byakuya smiled warmly, admiring the lovely display of Renji's body relaxed, naked and spread out across his bed.

"That's because you are beautiful," he said, reaching out and gently running his fingertips along the redhead's tattooed abdomen, "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as you the way you are right now…naked and stretched out on my bed. And I think that I would like to see that as often a I go out to look at the moon…or walk in that garden."

Renji blushed an even darker red.

"And is…uh…_looking_ all you want to do?" he asked.

Byakuya turned and brought his body down onto Renji's trapping him.

"I think I would like to do more than look, Renji."

"Ah…but no stress…nothing that will strain your abdominal…"

"I will not do anything to cause myself stress," he said, bringing his lips to the redhead's throat, "You, however, may encounter more than a little stress, I think."

"That okay," Renji said, feeling the breath leave him as Byakuya's mouth pleasured his tattooed throat, "I think I can take it!"

**(Thanks so much for reading and enjoying! For those wanting to enjoy Byakuya and Renji's wedding and the birth of their baby, I will be including those in a 'yet to be named' sequel. In this continuation story, the Elders will send a stuffy relative to attempt to 'assist' Renji in adjusting to life in a noble house. Thanks again for your enthusiasm and encouragement! Love, Spunky)**


End file.
